Crazy Guns
by sasha272
Summary: AU. Special Agent Rachel Berry and Detective Santana Lopez have nothing in common. Unfortunately for them, they will have to work together to solve their new case. Pezberry endgame.
1. Chapter 1 : Special Agent Rachel Berry

**Crazy guns**

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

Pairing: Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez

Synopsis: AU. Special Agent Rachel Berry and Detective Santana Lopez have nothing in common. Unfortunately for them, they will have to work together to solve their new case.

A/N : Officially, it's the first story I wrote but never posted on ff. I was watching the movie The Heat, and I kind of pictured Santana and Rachel.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Special Agent Rachel Berry**

New York

Rachel Berry was a FBI Agent for almost 10 years now. She was proud of her job and thought she was the best at it. She would solve any case in a minimal time, in the respect of the rules and with the most polite attitude. Most of her colleagues hated her for that but she didn't need their approval to know she is a good agent.

So here she was, in this awful neighbourhood, trying to solve one more drug case. She watched the SWAT team surround the dealer's house while exiting the back of the hideout van. She straightened her FBI jacket, adjusted her headband and her _Rayban_ and run to the side of the house.

Once she was at the team captain level, she started to sign him orders just like she learned during her last training, where by the way, she finished top of her class.

"Uh?" the captain said, looking at her like she grew a second head.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, it means cover me and go to the left. Did you read the manual? Or if you prefer, I can teach you the proper way to lead a mission…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence that the leader started to move toward the house. The FBI agent grabbed the captain by the arm, "Could you please wait for my 3 counts, it would be lovely". Showing her million dollar smile, she started to count. "and 1, 2… Unbelievable". Once again, before she had the time to finish, the SWAT team rushed to the dealer house. "These men are really rude…" she sighed, following them.

The squad burst into the house, surprising the 2 owners who were seated on their couch. The first man was bald, large, and with a lot of tattoos and the second one was a black, bald man with a goatee.

Rachel entered with a big smile on her face "Hello Gentlemen, or may I say surprise!"

When the house was cleared of danger, all the agents began to search for drugs. Didn't finding anything, one of Rachel's colleagues, Dave Karofsky, got closer to the petite agent and said "The place is clean Berry, looks like your plan wasn't that good." Then, he looked at his team "Let's get out of here guys."

"So you think this place is clean, aren't you?" Rachel replied with a cocky smile.

"Oh boy, here we go. She's gonna do one of her long rant again…" Dave sighed before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know, they thought the same thing last year, right before I, and I'm insisting on the 'I' here, arrested the Sunshine killer". Agent Karofsky rolled his eyes at his pretentious colleague but listened to her anyway.

Rachel walked around the living room and saw a plate on the coffee table "Is this BBQ wings? Or maybe I'm wrong…" She put her hand under the coffee table and emerged with a huge bag of cocaine "Or maybe I'm right, like always" she declared with a smile.

All the team looked wide eyes at her discovery. She smiled at them once again and stated "So let me explain because as you may know, I'm always happy to share my knowledge. They taped and waxed the bag of drugs, and they covered the smell with the meat…"

Rachel paused and stared at the 2 dealers with a serious look on her face "Are you aware that these wings come from poor chickens treated by Antibiotic resistance just to make them fatter faster? Do you know there are perfect vegan substitutes?"

"Hum, Agent Berry?" one of the agents said after clearing his throat.

"Yes, I am so sorry. I thought it was an important point to make as I am vegan myself and a strong advocate of animals rights." She paused to recall where she stopped her explanation. "Right so, the meat distracted the dog… While all of that distract my wonderful companion here" Rachel pointed at the dog at her feet "it did not fool me."

She walked in front of the 2 suspects "For your information, while this discovery is welcome, I am not only here for the drug so, why don't we cut the chase, shall we? Are there guns in this house?"

"There are no guns here" responded the tattoo guy.

"Oh it's unfortunate, maybe I'm wrong for once, right guys? She asked rhetorically to her colleagues. Rachel approached slowly the fire-place in the living room and started touching it. Silence filled the house before the agent spoke again "I love these houses, they are from the prohibition era. You know what that word means do you?" The brunette questioned, turning her head toward the 2 criminals.

"Yeah, somebody's ass for money" answered proudly one of them.

"Seriously? You should really open a book sometimes. No prohibition was a nationwide Constitutional ban on the sale, production, importation, and transportation of alcoholic beverages that…"

"I think they get it, agent Berry!" Dave cut her off.

The agent glared at him, huffed and continued "People loved their alcohol, so they had these little niches where they could hide it" she touched the fire-place again and suddenly the door of a hiding place opened to reveal all sorts of guns. "Like this one" she finished with delight.

She looked at Karofsky and said "You can arrest them now. Thank you gentlemen, it was a pleasure to work with you today!" With that, Rachel left the house with a content smile on her face while all her colleagues looked at her with disdain.

"Hard to believe she's single" said Dave. All the agents laughed at his comment.

* * *

That night, when Rachel came home to her lonely apartment, she started to think about what Karofsky said even if she wasn't supposed to hear it.

_'__Am I doing the right thing with my life? I'm in my thirty's, single, I don't have a lot of friends to hang out with, I work all the time…' _her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a new email on her computer.

The girl rose from the couch to go to her desk and opened her email "The director William Schuester is looking for his replacement after a promotion" and just like that, all her previous thoughts were forgotten.

* * *

Rachel arrived early at her office the next morning, heading straight to the director office.

"You know that I am the best for this position sir?" the agent stated with a smile.

"No in fact, I don't know if you are the best for this job" replied director Schuester with a serious look.

She stared at him, a little upset by his answer and complained "Sir, I don't understand. I am one of your best agents if not the best. I closed more cases than any agent here. I am at the office early every day, even on the weekend and I have a very strict schedule …"

Schuester started walking toward a meeting room and indicated Rachel to follow him "You are a good agent Rachel, I'm not denying it, but there are other good agents too."

"I solved the Sunshine Killer case!" the girl cried.

The director stopped walking abruptly, tired of the agent's behaviour "Look Agent Berry, it's not the issue here. It's just not a secret that none of your teammates like you."

"What?" whispered the brunette with hurt in her eyes. It's a thing to know your colleagues disapprove your methods and dislike your personality; it's another to hear it at loud.

"I've got a lot of complaints about arrogant, competitiveness, showmanship… Just let it go for now, we have a case to work on" Schuester answered with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Once in the meeting room, Director Schuester explained they had a case in Boston where a man named Ladren run a drug market. Nobody saw his face, but his second in charge, the ruthless Sebastian Smythe, did all the work for him.

"So pack up your bags and go to Boston. I know you can do a good job there finding Smythe and Ladren. If you do well, we'll talk about this promotion" announced William Schuester.


	2. Chapter 2 : Detective Santana Lopez

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one, i hope you'll like it =)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detective Santana Lopez**

Boston

Santana Lopez was a detective at the Boston Police for almost a decade now and she really loved her job. Sure, she had her own method to put criminals out of the streets but it was effective. She was the HBIC of Boston streets and she was proud of that.

It was the middle of the afternoon and here she was, hidden in her rusty car to arrest a douche bag who thought it was okay to buy the service of a prostitute. She was watching the scene closely when her radio crackled.

"Hey Lopez, Captain Anderson wants to know when you'll be back" said the voice.

"Hey you know what? Tell Pretty Pony I'll be there at 'go fuck yourself o'clock', if there's no traffic" Santana snapped. She switched off the radio, got out of her car, and walked toward the SUV parked on the side of the road. '_Show time bitches'_, she thought.

"Is 100 enough?" She heard the man in the car asked when she was near.

"No, it's not" answered the prostitute who was leaning against the passenger door.

The tall man looked in his wallet "Let me see what I've got…"

"Hey T-Rex, what's going on here" Santana demanded, leaning against the car, next to the driver.

"Uhm, I don't want any drugs so…" announced the man, not sure why this girl was here.

"No seriously pyramid nipples, are you trying to have a deal with my girl here?" the detective questioned, pointing at the prostitute.

"Are you her Pimp? No, you know what? It's between me and her so…" he exclaimed, a little annoyed by the interruption.

"Listen Lumps the clown…" Santana showed him her badge and continued with a smirk

"Let me see if this will help you"

"Oh crap" whispered the guy with a look of panic, "Good thing I didn't get the drugs, right?" he joked nervously, gripping tightly the steering wheel.

"Hells yeah, it would be crazy" responded the Latina with a fake laughter. She stopped abruptly "Seriously, I've got to ask, whatever but… what's going on here?"

The man paused for a minute, sweat rolling down his forehead while he tried to find a good excuse. "She looks kind of sad, so I thought I'll help her. You know, give her a ride home…"

Santana chuckled at the lame excuse. "It's nice, you're a good Samaritan" the detective complimented in a fake tone. "You know what? Why don't you show me your ID, because my Psychic Mexican Third eye tells me you're not, and it's never wrong."

The driver slowly grabbed his wallet but Santana took it violently from him. She opened it and saw his ID and a picture of his family.

"Well, well, Hello Mr Finn Hudson. For a minute there, I kind of hoped you didn't have a wife and a bunch of kids, but hey, look at that picture, you do! What's your wife's name Finnocence?" the tan girl requested.

"Her name is Quinn" responded Hudson with a sigh.

"Quinn, good. She's pretty, it's a shame but whatever" she shrugged. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute? Mine is in the car."

Finn looked at her worriedly "Why do you want my phone?"

"Because I asked for your fuckin phone, Frankenteen. And shut your taco hole" snapped Santana. She took the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello" a female voice said on the phone.

"Hello, is this Quinn?" She didn't have time to speak because the tall man grabbed her hand to take the phone away. In a second, she twisted his wrist violently and resumed the call "Yes this is Officer Lopez from Boston Police. I'm here with your husband… Unfortunately, I just caught him with a prostitute ma'am."

Hudson, although in pain, cried "Quinn, baby, this bitch is lying."

"It's not the first time" Quinn said on the phone. "What are these noises?"

"It's him, he's crying coz I'm breaking his fucking hand. Oh, and I'm really thinking about jiggling one of his man boobs too". She listened a bit longer Finn's wife and concluded "You should definitely dump him Quinnie". She hung up the phone and looked at Finn coldly.

"Come on, she just got a baby. I'm not gonna go there" he complained.

"Geez, you reached a new level of douche bag here Finincompetent" retorted the raven-haired girl "Take your fuckin seatbelt off and get out of the car, I'm gonna ends you!"

Hudson didn't have time to react that the officer was already grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him out of the car by the window. She pushed him against the door and handcuffed him in a second.

"You're so on my list Hudson!" Detective Lopez shouted with anger while bringing him to her car.

* * *

Santana was driving back to the police station with Finn Hudson in the back of the car, when she saw a little thug from the neighbourhood. She stopped her car in front of him "Hey Matt, look what I've found!" she exclaimed with a smirk, pointing at Finn "Oh crap, am I troubling your business?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about " answered Matt Rutherford "I'm just sitting here, minding my own business okay?"

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that you are here, in a street full of prostitutes, dumb ass" the officer replied sarcastically.

"Why are you so obsessed with me? You should be ashamed of yourself. It's police harassment" the young dealer accused.

"Hells no! This is Bullshit! You are as guilty as Hamburglar Finn over there" the Latina shouted.

Matt said "Lady, you know what you should do?"

"Go ahead, enlighten me please. I'll be happy to reply because if I don't express my venom at least once a day, I get constipated" Santana riposted.

"You go down this road, and take a vacation okay, just chill" continued the young man innocently while putting a joint at his lips.

"What is that?" she said, pointing the drug.

Realising what it did, Matt started to run toward an empty street. The detective started the car and followed him at high speed with a terrified Finn in the back.

"That's right, run baby run, auntie Snix is out to play" Santana screamed after a diabolic laugh. She stopped her car in a little park where the thug tried to hide and ran after him while Finn discretely got out of the car and fled.

"Got ya" she said victoriously before Matt stepped over a fence. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell with him on the floor with a thud. It took them a few seconds to recover before resuming the chase.

"You fucker, you torn my brand new skinny jeans!" the tan girl yelled, dusting her clothes before running again. She tackled him rapidly and wrestled with him on the floor, but the man succeeded to escape from the detective's grip.

"Leave me alone, you crazy bitch, what is wr…" he didn't have time to finish that Santana threw him a melon, which was on a stand in the sidewalk, right in the face. The dealer screamed in pain and fell face first on the floor.

The officer sat on his back to keep him still and searched evidence in his pocket. "I told you not to fuck with Snix little boy. I'm from Lima Heights, did you really think you could fool me! Let's see what ya got on you". She chuckled when she found 2 little bags of coke "Drugs! You make it so easy".

Detective Lopez handcuffed Rutherford and went to the station.


	3. Chapter 3 : Everything is under control

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

A/N: FYI Santana usually wears tight jeans, Oxford shirts and leather jackets because let's be real, you can't run after a bad guy with a tight dress and 4 inches heels! She still associates the color of her clothes and shoes, because she's fashion like that and she keeps her wonderful, wonderful tight dresses for when she's not at work =).

Regarding Rachel, she usually wears women suits (but not the YSL kind, the grey and sad kind). I know, it's a shame to hide those legs but I don't make the rules here, she's an FBI agent after all ^^.

A/N 2: here though, Rachel is wearing a black pencil skirt and a brown polka dots shirt.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Everything is under control**

Rachel arrived happy and bubbly at the Police Station of Boston. She showed her FBI badge to an agent at the reception desk and went straight to the interrogation rooms where she was supposed to interview a dealer in relation with Ladren and Smythe.

Realising she didn't know where to go, she stopped in front of a detective's office and asked for Captain Blaine Anderson who ran the station. The detective pointed his finger at a brown-haired man in suit. She approached him next to the coffeepot with a smile "Good afternoon Captain Anderson, I am special agent Rachel Berry…"

"Oh Christ" Anderson exclaimed, not even seeing the girl behind him but feeling she was trouble just by the sound of her voice.

"Excuse-me?" Rachel responded with a frown.

"Nothing! How can I help you Miss?" He asked with a fake smile.

"I heard you brought someone named Matt Rutherford. He seems to be related to one of our case and I would like to ask him a few questions if you don't mind"

"Yes we do, but Detective Lopez isn't here yet, so you should wait" the captain countered.

"Oh it is not a problem; I am very professional, I can promise you it won't interfere with your work. Besides, I am sure he won't mind" answered back the brunette with a confident nod.

"He is a SHE, and you really don't want to do something behind her back…" Blaine trailed off, trying to go back to his office.

Rachel stepped in front of him "Sir, I appreciate your concern, but every second we loose here, interfere with a federal investigation. So you would be so kind to show me the interrogation room, thank you very much."

He sighed "Don't say I didn't warn you" he announced before leading the FBI agent to the interrogation room. _'It's gonna be a bloodbath when Lopez will be back'_, thought Captain Anderson.

* * *

Interrogation Room

Rachel had been interrogating the suspect for 10 minutes now, trying to get information on Sebastian Smythe and Ladren.

"I am sure we could make a deal, if you could just tell me where I can find Sebastian Smythe or Ladren" she said with a fake interest in the dealer's future.

"Listen little lady, all I know is the name of my supplier" Matt Rutherford explained.

She looked at him with expectation for a minute. Realising he didn't intend to continue, she asked "Which is?"

"Sugar Motta"

"Alright, it's a start." She opened her note-book to write the name in it. "What does she looks like?" the agent inquired.

"You know, small, brown hair, nice boo…breasts" Matt corrected himself.

"Interesting, could you be more specific?" Rachel replied without raising her head from her notepad.

The silence filling the room pushed the agent to look at the suspect. He was looking at her with a flirtuous smile and when they made eye contact, he winked. The small brunette blushed at the possible meaning in Matt's mind and rushed to add "N-not on the, the b-b-breast part, I-I mean, on the woman" She paused to collect herself and spoke again "Give me more details about Sugar Motta's physical appearance, other than her breast…"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the station, Detective Lopez entered with a frown on her face, shoving people out of her way. Hudson flipped through her fingers while she was chasing Rutherford and she was so ready to take her anger on someone or everyone. She stopped in front of 2 of her colleagues who were in front of her "Move the fuck out of my way, you donut! And get a room!"

She made her way to Matt Rutherford's cell, oblivious to the fact he wasn't there anymore. She stopped in her track when she noticed the empty cell. Santana turned her attention toward the guard who was seated at his desk in the corner of the room and asked "Why the cell is empty dude? What did I tell you about moving my prisoners?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for an answer.

"He's in the interrogation room" her colleague, a small man with brown hair, responded.

The detective took a deep breath, feeling her anger rising, before asking "and .Fuck. is he in the interrogation room when I am standing RIGHT fucking HERE, in front of you?"

"They came and got him" the man answered simply, shrugging.

"Who they? It's better be two of me, or a swear to god, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass!" shouted the Latina.

"No it was a lady, pretty small and smiling. She was nice" He defended, not making eye contact.

"And I'm not a fuckin nice lady?" she questioned, arching her eyebrow.

"She just took the key and went" replied wearily her colleague, not daring to reply her question.

"Dios mio! She better still be here or I will ends you, got it!" she yelled before leaving.

* * *

Santana decided to go to the locker room to change her clothes before heading to the interrogation room. The jeans she was wearing was still torn after her fall. Once she opened her locker, she only found the dress she wore during some immersion missions. "Fuck I really need to do my laundry…" She sighed then shrugged. "Well, I'm a badass, I can work in anything" she said to herself, taking the dress.

She took a quick shower to clean the wounds she got when she hit the ground, dressed and walked eagerly toward the interrogation room.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Clash of the Titans

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Clash of the Titans**

Santana still pissed off by the event, looked inside the interrogation room. She saw a small brunette with a black skirt and a brown polka dots shirt sit in front of her prisoner. _'God, who dresses like that?'_ she thought.

She opened the door of the room violently, not bothering knocking "Today is your lucky day Troll, because auntie Snix just arrived on the bitch town express!"

Rachel snapped her head toward the intruder "Excuse me! I am in the middle of an interrogation here; this is highly inappropriate ma'am" she explained with annoyance.

"Oh Hells no, I won't excuse you Midget, I passed the last 15 minutes just searching for a way to kill you! Just a hint, a voodoo doll isn't one of them!" Santana yelled.

"Excuse me again but, I am not sure to understand. When do we meet?" replied calmly the FBI Agent, still sitting on her chair.

Santana completely ignoring the woman's question, turned to Matt "Hey Dick face, who is she? Is she your lawyer?" Then she looked at the girl "A salesperson? Do you sell these shitty skirt and shirt you wear?" she asked, pointing her finger up and down at her.

"I am special agent Rachel Berry and I would like you to know that my outfit is perfectly fine, thank you very much. Anyway, may I help you?"

"Listen, I don't mean to be a bitch, well yes actually, I do! So take your little dwarf ass out of here, this is my room. Comprende chica?" officer Lopez stated, taking a step closer the girl.

"I am sure this is a misunderstanding. If you are supposed to be interrogated by a detective, I can…" the petite brunette started.

"I am a detective!" cut off Santana with exasperation "and this is my guy", she added, pointing Rutherford.

"Oh Okay. See, if you had introduced yourself calmly from the beginning, like well-behave people do by the way, we wouldn't have wasted so much of our precious time. However, I can't agree with your request, Mr Rutherford will continue with me" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Nope, not gonna happen Hobbit" Santana said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Right, your reclamations are dully noted. If you have finished, could you please leave and close the door behind you, thank you" the FBI agent declared, trying to ignore all the nicknames.

"I'm gonna close the door on your face Yentl!" the officer said "I will beat you a thousand times with that freakin' door! And a thousand times more on your nose, maybe it'll get smaller. Now get up, we gonna settle this outside! I'm gonna go all Lima Height Adjacent on your ass!"

"I will not do such a thing!" Rachel cried while unconsciously touching her nose "Are you out of your mine?! You should not be detective with that attitude and that dress, but rather working on a pole!" The brunette took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and added "Unless you have mental illness, in that case, it is nothing to be ashamed of"

"I had to change my clothes." Santana stated with a stern look "I'm gonna hit you now" she approached the agent.

"You are not going to hit me!" Rachel said nervously, raising from her chair and taking a step back. "Please don't, especially not my nose…"

"I'm gonna hit you" the detective repeated, poking Rachel's shirt "And tear that ugly outfit down. It'll do fashion a favour."

"Do not put your finger on me or …"

Suddenly, both girls tried to push the other against the wall, pulling each other hair. They were quickly interrupted by Captain Anderson.

"Stop! Stop it! How old are you ladies!" Blaine shouted "Both of you, in my office, now!"

They looked angrily at each other before exiting the interrogation room.

* * *

Captain's Office

Rachel was sitting in one of the chair in front of the captain's desk, trying to calm herself while Santana was pacing behind her.

"Why are you giving her my case? Can't you see this goody two shoes is like an anchor dragging us down with her stupid interrogating methods?" the Latina whined.

"I can't do anything, the FBI has jurisdiction. Now calm down Lopez" Captain Anderson said tiredly.

"I can't, your hideous bowtie is provoking me! It makes it even worse!" the detective replied.

"Don't you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Rachel asked.

"No, not really Midget" Santana deadpanned.

"Knock it off Lopez" retorted Blaine, readjusting is bow tie.

"You know what? I'd like you to have my back for once, and stop being so goddamn disappointing like everybody else" the raven-haired girl said dejectedly to her captain, while kicking Rachel's bag on the floor.

Rachel looked at her bag, sighed, and stated "Well, that was really professional of you Detective Lopez."

"Well that was really professional of you" Santana imitated. She bent, grabbed Rachel's bag, and threw its content away "And is that professional enough for you Hobbit?"

The agent shook her head in disapproval "Very mature, really…"

"I just keep it real!" the detective replied, ready to insult the agent once again when an idea came to her mind "Okay, Okay, I'll stop!" She knelt down to grab a pack of gum and discreetly took Rachel's key with it. She stood up with a smirk, took a gum and threw the rest of the pack at Rachel. "Thanks for nothing" she added before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Once Officer Lopez was gone, Rachel stood up and gathered her stuff "Anyway, sir, if you could just keep her away from me, that would be… really… helpful…" she trailed off.

Captain Anderson saw the agent looking for something in her bag "She stole your key, didn't she?" asked Anderson, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, indeed" Rachel said wearily. "Do you know by any chance where I could find her?"

"She is probably at the Bar, _The New Direction_, down the street. But, how could I say that? It's a little particular, so be prepared" Blaine explained.

"I always am sir" With that, Rachel left the office and headed to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5 : Fool me once

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat. If I did Pezberry will be on (come on, did you see the sexual tension and lingering looks?), Santana and Quinn would be real besties and Kurt would have a sweet boyfriend aka not Blaine, just saying...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fool me once…**

_Bar The New Direction _

Rachel arrived at the bar, fuming over Santana's childish attitude. The bar was pretty dark, decorated in an 80's fashion, with old disco and journey theme vinyl on the wall.

The FBI Agent marched right toward Santana, who was sitting on a stool in front of the counter "This silly game of yours is over. Give me my keys, now!"

Santana raised her eyebrow and said with a smirk "You must have drop them"

"Let me tell you something detective Santana Lopez! Because of your immature attitude, we lost precious hours trying to find a drug lord who is far more dangerous than Mr Matt Rutherford!"

"Jeez" the detective rolled her eyes "Are you always speaking that much? It's really annoying Midget."

"I haven't finished!" the petite brunette shouted "This person supply people like Rutherford."

"Bullshit!" cut once again Santana.

"No, I BS you not Santana!" said Rachel, putting her files as evidence on the counter. She paused, looking around the bar "Is that… Is that a gay bar?"

"Yeah" the officer answered "Is that a problem for you Berry?" she raised her eyebrow.

"N-no, not at all" the agent smiled nervously. She straightened her skirt, took some pictures in her file and continued "Anyway, do you see that?" showing 2 pictures of dead bodies "This is serious."

The Latina shook her head and tried to hide her smile at the girl's behaviour. Focusing on the case, she took one of the file and started reading before Rachel tore it from her hand.

"Absolutely not, no! You are not allowed to read this file" admonished the small girl.

"Why not? If it's in my neighbourhood, I have all the right to know" Santana complained.

"In fact no, you don't! You WANT to know, it is not exactly the same thing" contradicted the FBI agent "And you do not have the authorisation to read everything in these files."

Seeing the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Santana decided to change her tactic.

"Okay, okay. It's just, when something happened in my neighbourhood, I get a little passionate about it. I have rage, you know " the detective explained. " I usually never apologize, but you seem like a good agent, so, sorry for reading your files."

Rachel took a minute to gauge the girl's honesty then smiled and responded "Well, I accept your apology Santana. You do understand though, that this is a HIGHLY important case? And this information is HIGHLY HIGHLY sensitive."

"It's okay, you are from the FBI, so, you know, respect or whatever" replied Officer Lopez, still trying to coax the girl.

"I certainly appreciate your change of heart Santana…"

Taking advantage of the fact Rachel was starting one of her long rant, Santana discretely pushed someone against the bar, pointing Rachel as the culprit to create a diversion.

"Watch it bitch" slurred the drunken girl who was pushed.

"You, should watch it, I am a federal agent ma'am" the petite brunette said, straightening her posture.

"Oh yeah, well guess what dick? I'm a federal agent too! I work at the post office"

Rachel stared at her and answered "Well ma'am, I certainly appreciate the work you do for us every day…"

Santana used the distraction to put the file in her jacket and cut the conversation between the two women "Come on, get out of the way big whale"

"Fuck you sandbags!" retorted the woman, approaching Santana.

"You'd better watch it Zizes" The raven-haired girl warned, rising from her stool. She had a few altercations with Lauren Zizes in the past and it always ended up badly.

"Or what Lopez? Do you think I'm afraid of a skinny girl like you?"

"Hum, excuse me but…" Rachel tried to intervene.

"Stay out of this Berry!" Santana cut without moving her eyes from Zizes "I come from a place call Lima Height Adjacent. Do you know where that is Poppin' Fresh? It's on the wrong side of the tracks!"

Lauren scoffed "Please, you tell me that every time but I can still kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah" the Latina smirked and took her gun "And what are you going to do now hum?

Rachel's eyes widened "Oh my god, you are crazy! Put your gun in its holder!" she whispered yelled before looking at Lauren Zizes "Madam, you can't insult a police officer like that. Even if the detective is… Well, Ms Lopez. Please excuse yourself and go back to your seat"

"Whatever boy hips, you both suck!" Zizes stated while going back to her table.

Rachel sighed "Well, that was… interesting for the lack of a better word." Focusing on the taller girl again, Rachel offered her hand "So are we good?"

"We are, thank you for, you know, for all the work you do or whatever" responded the detective while shaking Rachel's hand. The petite brunette hurriedly left the bar, ready to go back to work.

Santana watched the FBI agent leave before looking at the file. She chuckled "dumb ass!"

* * *

Santana Lopez was a good cop, and she liked her job but sometimes it was hard. One of those times was when she had arrested her own brother for dealing drugs. And that, that was really one thing she wasn't proud of. To make it worse, he used to be in contact with one of Ladren's guy. She decided to visit him in jail to obtain some information without the annoying brunette behind her back. Though she had to admit the girl was pretty cute when she was nervous.

"So how are you Javier?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Fine" answered the tall, handsome Latin guy.

"Good. It's good… Now can you tell me about Ladren?" the girl carried on.

"I never heard of him, sorry " the boy said without looking his sister.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Eres mi hermano, I know when you're lying" the Latina insisted.

"I'm just a low-level guy Santana. I heard of him, but we never met" confessed Javier.

"Well it better stays that way, this man is loco!" Santana replied.

"Look, I'm released tomorrow, everything will be fine okay. I promise" the man concluded with a smile that Santana returned.


	6. Chapter 6 : Shame on You

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Shame on you**

When Rachel understood Santana played her at the bar and stole her file, she was definitely angry. She never met a girl so infuriating. She really thought Santana's excuses were genuine, that they buried the hatchet with a smile and a handshake. How could she be so naïve? Behind these cute dimples and pretty smile is Satan personify. She was decided to continue her investigation no matter what. Her next move was to get as much information as possible from Rutherford's supplier.

Rachel was on her way to questioned Sugar Motta when she spotted Santana's car. It was parked in front Motta's building.

"The nerve of that girl, ggrrr!" The agent got out of her car and approached the vehicle. She didn't see Santana cleaning her gun and hit violently the window. "Santana Lopez!" Rachel shouted.

Surprise, Santana rapidly turned around and aimed her gun at the door.

"Aaahh" the agent screamed before ducking next to the car.

"Holy shit! Suicidal much Berry!" Santana said before rolling down her window.

"Are you crazy aiming at people like that? No, you know what? You don't have to reply. I already know the answer!" The petite brunette stared at her and added "You promised me you'd stayed out of my case Santana. But no! Where do I find you? Right here, in front of Sugar Motta's Apartment!"

"Dios mio, chill Berry! I live here" Santana responded with a smirk.

"Oh what a coincidence! You are a funny girl miss Lopez, aren't you!" Rachel said sarcastically "And you know what isn't funny Santana? That you stole a confidential FBI file" the girl insisted.

"Really? I don't remember any of that!" the Latina replied innocently. "You should go to the doctor Hobbit, you know, to check your head. Coz if you start losing your files, it's not a good sign" Detective Lopez mocked. "Maybe he could do something for your nose too."

"You know what? I am not going to stoop so low and answer you. But I will warn you one more time. Stay away from my case" Rachel stated with anger.

"Fuck off officer" the raven-haired answered.

"Well, that's it. You've crossed the line Santana! I'm going to call my boss and soon you will be sorry" the agent explained, taking a few steps away from the car before dialling Mr Schuester's number.

"Yeah, do that Yentl!" shouted the officer from her car.

"Unbelievable" Rachel said to herself, looking at Santana who had both of her middle fingers in the air "Really mature" she shook her head in disbelief.

After 4 rings, Director Schuester answered his phone "Hello?"

"Hey, sir. This is Rachel Berry, I need you to suspend a police officer from my investigation, please."

Mr Schuester sighed and said "Berry, why is it always a problem with you to work with people?"

"It is not sir" rushed to answer the girl "And I know how it sounds coming from me, but I think this girl is mentally insane!"

"I asked about her, she has solid connexions in her neighbourhood. It can be an asset for our investigation! So work with her, show me you can do this or forget the promotion" the director declared before hanging up the phone.

She sighed loudly '_how am I going to survive this? Okay, I have to focus on my goals, finding Ladren and being promoted. Everything will be fine and I will never see her face again'_, Rachel thought before going back to Santana's car.

"You know what Santana? I think you and I started on the wrong foot. I don't know Boston and you seem to have a lot of knowledge about the area. So maybe we can work together on this" Rachel stated, more trying to convince herself than the detective.

"Oh really?! I don't need your help to take down Ladren, dwarf" Santana snapped.

"You wouldn't even know his name if it wasn't for me" the agent answered angrily "So obviously 'I', and I repeat, 'I', can have information that you can't. So if you could stop being so rude for a minute, we could start working."

"Nah, it won't work like that Berry. My town, my rules" the officer said cockily.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked tiredly, leaning against the car.

"I want… you… to beg for my help" Santana said mischievously.

"Oh no, I won't do that" stated the FBI agent, shaking her head vigorously.

"Okay well, goodbye then. Go back to your car" the Latina deadpanned.

The petite brunette looked at her in disbelief "This is ridiculous! I am a FBI Agent, and you? A police officer."

"Just say it, 'I need your help Lopez'" the detective replied with a smile.

Rachel paused, thought about it for a minute '_I guess I don't have a choice'_ and then mumbled "IneedyourhelpLopez"

Putting her hand next to her ear, Santana asked "What did you say? I didn't hear anything." She looked at her colleague playfully and added "I want all the people in this street to hear it. Come on, once again"

The brunette rolled her eyes "Could this be more humiliating..." but she did as asked "I NEED YOUR HELP LOPEZ!" she shouted.

"Wahoo, what a voice Berry! You never thought about, I don't know, acting or singing?" the detective teased.

"Really funny Santana" Rachel deadpanned.

"God you are SO annoying Midget! Remove that stick from your ass" Santana said, stepping out of the car. "Let's move. I'd like to solve my case now" and without warning, she started running toward the building.

"This is my case for god's sake! Santana!" the agent hissed, trying to catch up with the detective. _'It's going to be a long day'_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 7 : It's my case not yours

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

* * *

**Chapter 7 : It's my case not yours**

_Sugar Motta's Apartment_

Both girls were standing in front of the door, but before Santana got a chance to knock, Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Okay, let me take the lead on this one. I'm a trained interviewer" Rachel stated with confident.

"Excuse me, what? A trained interviewer? Who the fuck are you, Barbara Walters?" mocked the detective "No, I'm just gonna go in there, play the Lima Heights card and in less than five 5 minutes, will get our answers"

"I'm sorry, what does that even me?" the FBI agent asked incredulously.

"It means, you and I, we go in their, we scared the shit out of her and we interrogate her. Got it?" the officer explained.

"We will not do such a thing! Where did you learn your job?! Besides, interrogation is too much aggressive" Rachel explained with shock in her voice. "Rule number 1 that I learned in my training 'you can catch more with sugar than stick'" continued proudly the agent.

The Latina frowned "That's a fuckin crappy rule"

"Anyway" the brunette said "What we are going to do is create a link to allow our suspect to open up. I'll need to perform instant personality assessment base on Myers-Briggs…"

" ZZZzzz, god that's so boring! I tuned you out after link." Santana cut off "But okay. As long as you don't do another looonnnggg uninterested rant, we'll do it your way first. Happy?"

"Oh my god… I don't even know why I bother" Rachel responded tiredly.

After a few seconds of staring contest, both of them knocked at Motta's door. When the door opened, Rachel spoke up "Sugar Motta I presume? Hey, I am special Agent Rachel Berry and this is…"

"Detective Lopez" cut the raven-haired girl with her badge in hand.

The agent stared at her, still surprised by her lack of manners and continued "We would like to ask you a few questions, if you could give us a moment?"

"Oh, it's too bad, I'm doing a manicure" Sugar replied with fake smile.

"Well you can fucking speak while your nail polish dry princess" the officer answered, pushing her way through the apartment and to the small and badly decorate living room

"Don't mind my partner Ms Motta. This is really kind of you to invite us." Rachel carried on, sitting in one of the arm-chair.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the agent's attitude. Rachel decided to ignore the girl and started asking questions "Since when are you leaving here Ms Motta?"

"Since I live here" the supplier replied, playing the smart aleck.

"Dios mio, it's gonna be long" Santana puffed.

The FBI agent ignored once again the detective and asked "What do you do for a living then?"

"I know what that bitch do for a living" replied the detective instead.

"You know nothing bitch" Motta defended herself.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed "sugar, not stick!" she mumbled.

"I'm gonna put that stick somewhere, you won't like it" Santana grumbled.

"You are going to go to prison Ms Motta and I can't help you if you don't give me information" the agent explained.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Motta while lighting a cigarette.

Santana losing her calm, rose from her chair "Okay, it's enough Diane Sawyer. It's not going anywhere. Let's do it my way" and she sat next to Sugar on the couch.

"God, how many porn did you do on this couch? I hope I won't catch anything" the officer said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh sorry. This couch is not comfy enough for your big ass, chica!" Motta retorted drily.

"I'll get comfy, with my foot up your ass" threatened the Latina, grabbing the girl by her shirt collar.

"Wahoo, easy! I was diagnosed with Asperger, I can't help it" Sugar explained.

"Yeah Bullshit!" Santana said before releasing her hold. "Let's cut the crap here! We both know you've been taking this white shit for a long time. And I get it! You know, there's nothing more I'd love to do than slip into a tank top and boy shorts, sip some wine with chip and deep in front of _Pretty little liars_ or a _Buffy the vampire slayer_ marathon. And then get a big bowl of fucking coke. Heaven on earth, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely" said Motta with a smile.

Rachel was watching the scene in front of her in complete disbelief, " What… What is that? Training day?" the girl asked, trying to take back the control of the interview.

Santana ignored the agent and resumed her speech "But you, piece of shit, it's time for you to open your goddamn mouth and tell us what we wanna know."

"Oh you want me to open my mouth?" Sugar said with a smirk "Then get the fuck out of my apartment"

Santana was ready to reply when she noticed a cigarette without Sugar's lipstick in the ashtray. '_Someone else was there. I need to get Rachel's attention. We need this cigarette butt_' thought the detective.

She rose from her seat, pushed the ashtray toward Rachel and said "Okay, okay. We're leaving. But you should really stop smocking, it's not healthy."

Thankfully, the FBI agent rapidly saw the cigarette and waited for the good moment to take it.

"I'll keep that in mind" Motta replied.

"Drugs to but…" Santana started while heading toward the bathroom to make a diversion.

"It's not the front door" said Sugar, rushing after the officer.

Rachel used this opportunity to put the cigarette in an evidence bag. When she looked back at Santana, she saw the girl smash in the bathroom door with her gun in hand.

"Put your hands where I can fucking see them!" Santana shouted, aiming the intruder.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said, rushing to the bathroom. There, a man with brown hair and blue eyes was seated on the toilet seat.

"Who is that?" the officer asked, still aiming the man.

"It's Rory, my boyfriend!" Sugar Motta explained "And you broke my fucking door!"

Rachel arrived behind Santana, reaching for her gun "Stand down officer. He's not a threat. He is … hum, busy…" The FBI agent took Santana's hand and dragged her out off the apartment before the situation went out of control.


	8. Chapter 8 : Hit me with your best shot

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, following and favorite

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hit me with your best shot**

The two girls started to come down the stairs of Sugar Motta's building, still holding hands, when Rachel spoke "Wow, what is wrong with you? You went 100% stick and 0% sugar."

"Did you get the cigarette or not?" Santana asked simply, letting go of Rachel's hand.

"Yes! Of course I did!" the petite brunette replied.

"Then where is the problem? I also found a box of matches, from the Cheerios Club. We should go there" the detective stated before entering the apartment number 7.

Rachel watched the girl enter the apartment and quickly realised "Wait a minute… You do live here!"

"I told you that before" Santana said with a genuine smile.

The agent took a minute to look at Santana's apartment. Even if it was in a creepy neighbourhood and not really big, Rachel was surprised by how well it was decorated. The furniture was black and white, the walls painted in a dark red with some painting. The open kitchen was clean and well organized.

Santana was washing her hands in the kitchen sink when she realised the room was silent, something that never happened when Rachel is near. She turned her attention to the petite brunette and said "What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's just… I wasn't picturing your apartment like that, you know" Rachel explained, making Santana raised her eyebrow.

"You pictured my apartment?" the raven-haired girl teased.

"Yes… No! I mean… Is that your family?" asked the agent, pointing at a picture on the fridge to change the subject.

One the picture, we could see Santana on the left, next to her parents and behind them, there were Javier, Maria her little sister, and Felix, her second brother.

"You all look nice" Rachel said kindly.

The officer shrugged "Yeah, whatever… Do you want something to eat? I have some meatballs."

"No thanks" Rachel replied disgusted.

"It's not like there's poison in it you know. It's some leftovers so I already ate that and I'm still here" Santana defended.

"No it's not that. It's just, I am vegan so…" the smaller girl explained.

"Oh sorry" replied sheepishly Officer Lopez.

They fell into a comfortable silence while Rachel continued to look around. "You know, you should put some locks on your door. It's not really a peaceful neighbourhood; someone could come and attacked you"

"Are you worried for me Berry?" Santana replied with a smirk "Thanks, but you know…" she walked next to a cabinet "No one will be coming here coz they know I keep this thing fully stocked" finished the girl, opening a cabinet full a weapons.

To say Rachel was surprised by the view would be an understatement. There were rifles, knives, handguns, grenades, ammunition and even a rocket launcher.

"Oh my god, wow!" Rachel said.

"Hells yeah! This one, the rocket launcher, my favourite" explained the Latina, with the excitement of a kid at Christmas.

"You have all this in your house, isn't it dangerous?" The agent asked worriedly, taking one of the grenades in her hand.

"No, not if you touch the g…" Santana stopped dead in her track, looking at the old grenade in Rachel's hand with panic "Holy shit Berry! Put that back, it's old and tricky."

"What!" replied the brunette with wide eyes "Why do you have it in your house then!?" she yelled.

"It's a gift" Santana shouted back "Now, put it back, slowly".

Rachel slowly put back the grenade in the cabinet and made her way out of the apartment "Just when I thought she wasn't that crazy…" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were at the FBI Building, waiting in an office for the DNA results on the cigarette and matches.

"So…" started Santana "You usually think about what the apartment of your co-workers looks like or…"

"Just drop it already Santana" Rachel said with embarrassment, just when Agent Noah Puckerman, who did the connexion between the Boston and New-York Office entered the room.

"So beautiful ladies, here's the DNA results from the matches and the cigarette butt you got from Sugar. We found 2 sets of prints" Puckerman explained "The first on, a real nut job: reckless driving, assault, arson…" Noah stopped suddenly when the criminal record of Santana appeared on the screen "Oh my god…"

"Really Santana!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" the detective asked without turning a hair "And who the fuck is this guy?"

"He is my assistant"

"You know, I'm an Agent right?" asked Puckerman confused, trying to show his badge.

"Arson?" the petite brunette insisted.

"It was a drug house!" the officer defended herself.

"I really feel the need to finish reading your file Santana, because this is just, wow" declared Rachel, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And I feel the need for you to stay out of my business before I punch you in the nose, Midget!" the raven-haired girl snapped.

They stared at each other before Rachel continued "What about the other set of print?"

Noah showed the picture of a man on screen "Brody Weston, a local businessman who has some businesses in the black market and prostitution. He is also the co-owner of the Cheerios Club."

"Could you show me more pictures please" asked Agent Berry, looking at the picture of a blond man in a deep conversation on his phone "If he is always on the phone, can we track it?"

"It's a prepaid phone. He buys a new one every 2 weeks" Agent Puckerman answered.

"We should put a bug on Donkey face's phone. I wanna know what he's doing" Santana offered.

"Yes! Noah please, order us a bug. We'll do it ourselves" Rachel said with confident.

"You know hot babe, if you wanna bossing me around, you can at least buy me dinner first" Noah replied cockily.

"No" stated the petite brunette before leaving his office.

Santana chuckled "Wow dude, you have no game!"

"Bitch please. I'm Puckausorus, I am the game!" He stopped to ogle Santana "But if you want a ride…"

"Nope, definitely not gonna happen Fuckerman! You don't have the good tools for auntie Tana" the Latina replied.

"Oh … Oh!" realisation stroke him "So you just think you could do a better job with the hot Jew?" Puckerman questioned with a smile.

"She already came to my apartment, so… I guess I can" the detective replied with the huge pride smile on her face, before leaving the agent in his daydreams.


	9. Chapter 9 : Let's get the party started

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

A/N: FYI, here Santana is wearing a strapless red dress and Rachel a black suit with a light blue buttons up shirt

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let's get the party started**

_Cheerios Club_

Rachel and Santana were parked in front of the club, waiting for Brody Weston to arrive.

Santana started humming a song on the radio when Rachel turned it off.

"How about we try to know each other? I'll start" the agent said cheerfully.

"Oh my god. You can never stay silent, do you?" the detective snorted.

"I graduated from Yale. I have been with the Bureau for almost a decade now, up for promotion…"

A black SUV appeared and stopped in front of the club. 4 men got out of the car, Weston being one of them.

"Not that I'm not interested, but Brody just arrived." the Latina stated.

The girls watched Brody enter in the club before going inside. The place was packed, making the mission more complicated. After a few minutes, they finally spotted Weston on a VIP booth, surrounded by girls and 3 bodyguards.

"We have to pass his bodyguards" explained Santana.

"It is impossible Santana, they will have to come to us." Rachel said before taking Santana's hand and dragging her in the back of the club, next to a fire alarm.

When they reached their spot, the detective rapidly understood Rachel was planning to make a diversion and whispered to the girl's ear "Good idea Berry. You are pretty good when ya want to."

Rachel rolled her eyes and explained her plan "There are 2 exits, so when I will pull the alarm, the crowd is going to move toward them. Weston will go to the closer one, named as the North East exit. I will push him to…"

"Aaannnd the goodness is over" Santana mocked.

"Santana, this is serious" hissed the FBI Agent.

"Dios mio Berry, just pull this goddamn alarm already!" the detective commanded.

"Okay" the petite brunette said, before pulling the alarm. It took her a few seconds to register the alarm was broken and she had a part of it in her hand. "There is absolutely no wire on this alarm! This place is not even on norms, this is highly dangerous!"

Santana watched her curiously before rolling her eyes.

"And what is that?" Rachel continued, touching a piece of plastic in the alarm "Is that a gum or…"

"God, virgin Marie don't touch it, it's a condom" cut Santana.

"Oh my god, oh my god… This is disgusting, oh my god" started to panic the agent.

Meanwhile, Brody and the girls with him started to head toward the dance floor. Watching the scene, Santana decided to act.

"Alright let's go. Plastic Ken is moving" the officer stated "We should go on the dance floor with him"

Rachel nodded "Yes, this is a fantastic idea Santana. It will be easier to take his phone. Let's go!"

"Hop hop hop, Mary Poppins! You can't go there like that, let's go to the bathroom first." rushed the Latina, pushing Rachel toward the nearest bathroom.

* * *

_In the Bathroom_

"Santana, we don't really have time for a bathroom break. You should have done it before the mission" the agent lectured seriously.

"Oh for god's sake Berry, I don't have to pee." Santana said angrily "Did you see your clothes?"

Rachel looked at her business suit for a second before looking at Santana "What is wrong with my suit? I'm here for work, not leisure!"

"You look like you gonna seat at Brody's table and do his fucking taxes!" shouted the detective "Now, take off your jacket!"

"Why?"

"The less you ask questions, the faster we'll be out of here. So now, either you'll do it or I'll do it, your choice"_ t_he Latina said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Rachel stared angrily at the girl before removing her jacket "You are infuriating!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Santana responded "Now unbutton you shirt a little."

"Santana!" hissed the brunette "I'm a federal agent!"

"Yes and you look like one!" the officer snapped.

"At least I don't look like a hooker!" the FBI agent snapped back.

"Seriously Berry? The prostitute comment again? Do you have an obsession or something? Because I've dressed purposely for tonight. What's your everyday excuse to dress like you're living in the fuckin 90's" barked Santana "So now, just shut your fuckin mouth, open your fuckin shirt, and try to look sexy!"

"Do you really have to use the language Santana!?"

"I'm trying to make a point here" Santana defended herself, sighing "What am I saying here…" started the girl before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves "You have a beautiful face Rachel and it seems that, behind all these ugly clothes, you have a pretty body too. So bear with me here okay?"

Rachel blushed at the compliment "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"So not the point!" the Latina said, rolling her eyes "But yeah, I think you're beautiful…"

"And you call me Rachel too..." the brunette noted, biting her lip.

Santana rolled her eyes again "Yeah, yeah, just don't open you mouth, it kills the charm!"

"Shut up!" Rachel replied playfully, slapping Santana's arm.

"Oh my god and she can swear too! It's a miracle!" teased the detective. "Now, let's see what we can do with your shirt" she added, taking the knife strapped to her thigh and putting it closer to Rachel's arm.

"Oh my god, Santana, what are you doing with your knife? Please don't hurt me!" the small girl begged, closing her eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes "Dramatic much Berry? I'm just gonna cut the sleeves of your tee-shirt, so we can see some skin."

Rachel quickly opened her eyes "But this is one of my favourite!" she whined.

"Too bad!" the detective stated, throwing the sleeves in the garbage "Now, your pants. I'm gonna do a short okay."

Santana carefully cut the fabric on Rachel's legs before stating "Well, well, well! You have some killer legs here Berry!"

Rachel blushed once again before looking at her reflexion in the mirror. She was now wearing a short short and a sleeveless shirt with plunging neckline "I guess it will do for tonight…"

"Damn right it will! The first time I saw you, you were dressed like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man, but tonight, I dig your look."

"You are incorrigible! How can you insult me and compliment me at the same time?" the agent replied.

Santana shrugged "I just keep it real!" She readjusted her strapless red dress, put some hair behind her ear and said "Now show time baby". She smacked Rachel's ass and left the bathroom with a smirk on her face.


	10. Chapter 10 : Girls just wanna have fun

Disclaimers : I don't own glee or The Heat

A/N: Reviews are appreciated =)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Girls just wanna have fun**

_Cheerios Club_

Rachel and Santana were back in the club, ready to bug Brody's Phone. They walked toward the dance floor but a man stopped them by stepping in front of them. He ogled the girls shamelessly and smiled.

"What do you want?" Santana asked aggressively.

"I like how your short make me feel in my short" responded proudly the small man with glasses. Both girls looked at him with disgust before walking away.

The 2 women started dancing with the crowd in order to get closer to Weston. When they were close enough, Santana took Rachel by the waist, pushing her against her body and whispered "Get in there, get close to him and take his phone. I'll take care of those bitches around him"

Rachel froze for a few seconds, flustered by the closeness and Santana's perfume, but quickly focused and nodded.

Santana started pushing some of the women around Brody when the guy who accosted them earlier, made a new attempt to seduce them. "Seriously? No okay! No, we're not interested! Now move" shouted the Latina.

Rachel finally succeeded to get closer to Brody and smashed his phone on the floor. Before she could reach it, the clingy man took it. The petite brunette tried to take it back but he threw it at Brody before grabbing her for a little dance.

Seeing the scene, Santana rushed at Rachel's side "Oh Hells no! No me gusta cabrón!" the detective shouted, grabbing his wrist "I'm gonna give you two choices here, so listen carefully. You keep approaching us and I'll crack one of your nuts, right or left, it's your choice. Or you stay away from us and live to be a douche bag who doesn't take no for an answer for another day." The man looked at her frighten. "Oh and I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Tons!" she added before he rushed at the other side of the club.

Rachel laughed at the scene before trying once again to get Weston's attention. Once next to man, she started to dance against him, trying to grab the phone in his pocket. All her tryout failing, she decided to change her plan.

"Hey, why don't you get me a drink handsome?" she asked with a sexy voice.

"Sure babe" answered Brody with a huge smile "Why don't you come to my booth"

Rachel listened Brody complain about all the fake girls he met for almost 10 minutes, trying now and then to get his phone. Having no luck, she asked silently Santana for help.

Santana quickly understood the Agent needed a diversion and decided to use her acting skills. After buying a drink at the bar, she started staggering toward the VIP booth.

"Rachel! My friend! I missed ya" she yelled before falling on the booth table.

The federal agent took advantage of the situation to rapidly put the bug on Brody's phone. Then she grabbed Santana before the bodyguards could manhandle her. "I am so sorry. She is such a lightweight you know."

"I'm a Broadway star!" the raven-haired girl giggled and started singing 'All that Jazz' from Chicago in her straw.

Rachel looked at her and chuckled "Of course you are honey!" she responded, trying to play along. She looked at Brody "I'm really sorry, she holds her alcohol like a five years old. We are leaving now". She took Santana's hand and led her out of the booth.

"Wait, I didn't get your number" complained Brody.

"Don't worry, I will find you!" she said before Santana gave her piggyback ride to exit the club.

Once outside, Rachel spoke "I didn't know you were into musicals"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Berry" Santana winked.

The agent smiled "For what it worth, I like musicals too…"

"Then I guess we finally find something in common" the officer smiled back before walking to the car.

Rachel watched the girl leave "Yeah, finally…"


	11. Chapter 11 : I'll be watching you

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

* * *

**Chapter 11: I'll be watching you**

Once back in the car, both girls started laughing. They succeeded to put the bug on Brody's phone and even had some fun doing it. The night was a success so far, now they could go home.

"Wwwoooh, well that was fun" Santana said.

"I agree. It was pretty fun" Rachel responded, starting to laugh again. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a car following them in the rear-view mirror and accelerated.

"What was that about?" the detective asked seriously.

"A van is following us" the agent stated.

Santana took a look through the rear window and saw a dark red van. "Oh fuck"

"Don't worry, I've got this" the petite brunette replied confidently.

The detective looked at her for a moment and asked "Do you want me to take the wheel?"

"No, I am a precision driver. At Quantico, they thought I was the instructor. And yes, I was that good" stated the federal agent with a proud smile.

"God, do you have to be like that? I'm trying to be nice but you make it really hard for me when you do that" Santana snapped.

"What do you mean when I do what?" Rachel questioned incredulously, still trying to lose the van that was getting closer to them.

"Just forget it. Lose them!"

"What do you think I am trying to do Santana!" the agent shouted, driving the car in an empty street.

Having enough, Santana raised her left foot and put her heel on the brake "I'm going to show you how I do it" she said before the car stopped abruptly. The van behind them dashed against the back of their car.

"Oh my god, you are crazy!" Rachel shouted while they both exited the car with their guns in hand.

"FBI! Drop your weapon" the agent yelled at the 2 men in front of her.

"Special Agent Ben Israel, DEA, drop it" responded one of them.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other for a minute before they dropped their guns.

* * *

All the agents were standing next to the van, trying to understand the situation.

"I'm sorry about earlier Agent, I thought you were an assassin, because of a…. the gun and the van…" started Rachel.

"And because you look like a fuckin sociopath! Did you see your hair and those glasses? And god, what a schnoz!" Santana mocked.

"Oh yeah, so just because of my look, you think I'm a bad guy?" Ben Israel questioned

"Well yeah!" / "No, no" said the girls at the same time.

"Well let me tell you this, I'm a DEA agent! And we've been working on that case for 2 months, watching the Cheerios club. And you two are coming here, one night, like a couple of amateurs, almost blowing the all thing" Agent Ben Israel explained angrily.

"Excuse me sir, but obviously you have no idea who you speaking with. I am federal agent Rachel Berry…"

"Yes, I am sure your résumé is as impressive as… your… outfit…" the DEA agent trailed off, staring at Rachel's legs, who tried to hide them.

"Hey perv! Stop looking at her like she's fucking piece of meat" Santana ordered.

"Stop it!" finally spoke Jesse St James, Ben Israel's colleague "We are working on this case for too long to let you take all the credit."

"Yes, stay away from our case. We don't need your legs, and…ass, and boobs…" said Ben Israel, still ogling Rachel.

Santana was ready to punch him when she saw her brother on the screen hung in the van. He was talking with Brody Weston. "Shit" she whispered. She looked at the DEA agent and said "Fuck you psycho!" before making her way back to the car.

"Whenever you want lady" Ben Israel replied, licking his lips.

Rachel watched Santana leave questioningly and then looked the monitor screen in the van. She could see Sebastian Smythe, Brody Weston and a third man she never saw before.

She turned her attention to the agents "Gentlemen, this is not over" the FBI agent stated before going back to the car.


	12. Chapter 12 : Diva contest

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

* * *

**Chapter 12: Diva Contest**

Rachel drove Santana back to her a place in a complete and heavy silence. She kept sending her looks out of the corner of her eye but the Latina was deep in thoughts, leaning against the passenger door. She stopped her car in front of the Santana's building and turned her attention to the girl. She took a deep breath and asked "What's wrong Santana?"

"Nothing" the detective stated without making eye contact.

"I know most of the time we want to reap each other's throat but… Even if we are not really friends, at least we are teammates. So you can talk to me if you want to…" insisted the agent with an encouraging smile.

"I said nothing! Now drop it Midget" the Latina responded angrily, trying to get out of the car but Rachel stopped her.

"Oh really, it's nothing? I saw you look at the recording in the van Santana, it looks like you saw someone you knew… possibly you brother…" Rachel trailed off.

"You nosey b… You read my file?!" Santana said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're an asshole Berry!"

"Yes I have read your file" the brunette confessed "But it is my job to know the case, including the people I work with"

"And I don't like it okay. I told you to stay out of my business" the officer replied dejectedly.

"I didn't do it to hurt you Santana" Rachel explained, tentatively reaching for the girl's hand "But I think we should talk to your brother tomorrow. He could give us information about Smythe or Ladren. Do you know where he is?"

Santana squeezed the agent's hand, took a deep breath and answered "At my parents' house"

Rachel nodded "It is settled then."

"No, we can't go there. I put him in jail Rachel. Me, his sister. So it's not like I get red carpet treatment when I go there." The girl stayed silent for a moment, trying to keep her tears at bay and continued "I just wanted to help him you know. Put him out of the street and away from the drugs".

"I believe you… You only did what you had to do." The petite brunette reassured, stroking her thumb against the back of the girl's hand. "You know, this is important. Could you just… I don't know… put your problems aside for the sake of the case?"

Santana chuckled humourlessly "Wow, you're really an obnoxious selfish bitch. Is at all you think about? Closing your case so you can have your promotion?" she roared before rushing out of the car.

"No! I am sorry. It didn't come out like I wanted to…" Rachel shouted for the girl to hear, but Santana was already entering her building.

The FBI agent sighed "Good job Rachel…" she muttered sarcastically before starting her car.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was preparing her breakfast in the house the Bureau rented for her in Boston, when she noticed her front door was open. She quickly dropped her cup of soya latte and rushed to her gun, hidden underneath the kitchen table.

She carefully made her way to her living room, gun in hand, when she noticed Santana seated on her couch with one of her year books in hand. "What the F.!?" she shouted.

"Nice house Berry" Santana replied with a smirk.

"Are you crazy? I could have shot you" cried the agent in disbelief.

"Oh, so you don't like it when people invade you privacy?" the Latina sneered.

"Really Santana? I glanced at your file. You, you broke into my home!" Rachel defended herself.

"Well, I care with whom I'm working with too! And to get information, I go through people stuff" explained the officer. She pointed at a box on the floor "And why are you travelling with all your trophies? It's creepy"

"It's not what you think, I'm not that self-absorbed! The office rents this place and they moved my things here. These boxes are my stuff" tried to explain the federal agent.

"These 4 boxes? It's all you've got? Wow, this is sad" Santana stated with a frown.

"Well thank you Santana. But if you came all over here just to make fun of my life, you can leave" Rachel replied, pointing the front door with her finger.

"No wait, I haven't finished yet." The Latina stated, _putting her hand in the air to stop her._ "We spent a lot of time together recently and I have to admit, I don't like you 90% of the time. In fact your personality makes my teeth hurt and my breasts ache with rage. But you know what? I have some affection for you anyway. I thought we were kind of friends or whatever. And for what I saw in your year-book, you could need one."

"Santana…" Rachel said, trying to stop the girl's rant.

"Let's see the only 2 signatures you have. 'Have a good summer' from Kurt Hummel and 'It gets better' from one of your teachers, Miss Holly Holiday." The Latina approached the book from her face "Well guess what Holly, it's not! Rachel still has a pathetic life!"

"Yes…" the petite brunette whispered with hurt, looking at the floor.

Santana closed the book "Okay, now we're even…"

"Okay…" the agent replied with tears in her eyes.

The Latina looked at the sad girl in front of her and instantly felt bad. She rose from the couch and engulfed Rachel in her arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I lashed out… It's just when I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix, you met her a few times…"

Rachel chuckled against Santana's neck and nodded "Yes, I remember…"

"Seriously though, I'm sorry, you're a good cop. And you can be nice and funny when you want to… But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I have no ethical problems with smurf extermination, okay?"

"Noted" Rachel said with a shy smile before ending the embrace.

"Come on now, let's go" Officer Lopez stated, heading toward the door.

"Where?" the agent asked confused.

"To my parents' house" Santana replied.

"Are you sure you want me with you?" Rachel questioned, uncharacteristically uncertain.

"Positive" the detective assured, offering her hand for Rachel to take with a genuine smile.

The brunette took the Latina's hand and smiled back "Lead the way officer Lopez."


	13. Chapter 13 : We are one big happy family

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

A/N: there will be a little surprise in the next chapter =)

* * *

**Chapter 13: We are one big happy family**

Rachel and Santana arrived at Santana Parents' house not long after leaving Rachel's place. It was a simple 2 story house with a front yard. Above the front door, they could see a paper banner with "Welcome back Javier" written on it. From outside, they could hear people speaking loudly in Spanish.

Saying Santana was nervous was an understatement. The interactions with her family were very limited since the all Javier story, even if she was still close to her sister Maria. Rachel saw Santana fidgeting with her hands and decided to grab one, squeezing it for reassurance. The Latina smiled shyly before entering the house.

Santana's family was eating and speaking at the dining-table but the room went silent when Felix, Santana's brother, saw her.

"Papí, Mamí" Santana greeted shyly.

"Hola, mija" replied her father.

"What are you doing here Satan? Arrest another one of us?" Felix asked.

"Please Felix, don't…" Santana begged.

"No no, I'm just getting started. Hey you know what? I saw Mamí throw a soda can the other day, she didn't even recycle it. Papí, he brought some supplies from the hospital, do you want his fingerprints?" He approached his younger sister "Maria, how many songs did you download illegally on Internet, five thousand?" Felix stopped and got closer to Santana. "But not you golden girl! You are an agent of the law! So what are you going to do? Call the SWAT team?"

"Actually sir, she could because these are horrible things to do" Rachel explained seriously.

"Why are you here Santana?" questioned Santana's mother without looking at her.

"I'm here to see Javier, that's all…"

"He's in the kitchen mija" her father replied.

Santana thanked her father and motioned for Rachel to sit at the table while she would go talk to her brother. The FBI agent sat at the table, not sure what to do with all the members of the family looking at her.

"Are you selling Bibles?" Felix asked.

"What? No!" the petite brunette answered "And I am Jewish"

"Are you Santana's girlfriend?" Maria questioned.

"What? No!"

Maria frowned "Why not? My sister isn't good enough for you bougie-ass?"

"What? No" the brunette repeated.

"God! Are you retarded or can you answer something else than that?" sneered Maria.

_'__This girl is the perfect replica of Santana, no doubt she is her sister'_ thought Rachel.

She cleared a throat and said "For your information, I am special agent Rachel Berry and I have a very high IQ, thank you very much. That being said, I think Santana is a very beautiful person, inside and out, with her qualities and flaws…"

"Yeah, like not being ashamed to arrest her brother" Felix criticized.

"I know this is not my place to say this but, she feels guilty about it. And like it or not, she only did her job. You can't resent her indefinitely for that…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Lopezes household, Santana approached her brother. He was sitting on a kitchen stool, weirdly wearing a flannel shirt, when the man usually wore a t-shirt or tank top to show his tattoos.

"Hey Santana! You're not here to arrest me I hope" Javier joked.

"I hope not" Santana replied seriously "But I really wanna talk…"

"Okay, let's talk" he replied with a soft smile.

"What were you doing at the Cheerios club the other night?" the detective questioned.

"Are you following me? How do you even know I was there?" Javier asked defensively.

"I just know. Are you working for those guys again?"

"No, of course not! This guy, Sebastian, he wanted me to work for him but I told him no. So everything is fine" her brother said nervously.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow "Then why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt when it's fucking hot outside?"

"I just have the flu" he answered, faking a cough.

"Bullshit!" the Latina said, grabbing Javier's sleeve and pulling it up. "Oh my god" she exclaimed, seeing the cigarette burns on her brother's arm.

"It's not hurting anymore, don't worry. It's just, Sebastian likes me. He wants me to work for him…"

"Tell me where I can find him?" The officer interrogated him angrily "He is so dead!"

"Please Santana, stay out of it. They are maniacs, they're gonna kill you!" Javier begged.

"I don't care! Tell me what you know" she insisted.

Javier sighed, knowing his sister too well to argue with her "Sam Evans. Do you know Sam Evans?"

"Of course I know Trouty Mouth. What about him?" the detective asked confused, knowing the man from her previous arrests.

"He tried to steal from them so they killed him. He's in the truck of his car, under the River Bridge" Javier said, looking at the floor in shame.

"Damn…Okay so I want you to stay here! If I catch you outside, I'll hurt you more than them, got it?"

Javier nodded.

* * *

Santana emerged from the kitchen just when Rachel finished her sentence. "…for that…"

"Let's go Berry, we have things to do"

Rachel rose from her chair. "Thank you, it was really nice meeting you all" she said to the family.

"Likewise" answered Santana's father.

They left the house and got into the car before driving toward their destination.


	14. Chapter 14 : Let's get flirty

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee, the Heat or Rizzoli and Isles (Yes I did a little cross-over, because I'm awesome like that :p)

A/N: I did my best to portray Maura but be indulgent and tell me what you think about this V.I.P =)

* * *

**Chapter 14: let's get flirty above that dead guy body**

Rachel and Santana were at the morgue where the body of Sam Evans was autopsied by Dr Maura Isles.

"Hey Maura, how are you?" Santana asked after kissing the doctor's cheek.

"I am very well Santana, thank you. And who is your friend? " the medical examiner questioned with a polite smile.

"This is special agent Rachel Berry. She works with me on this case"

"The famous Rachel Berry, we heard so much about you… Nice to meet you" she said, shaking Rachel's hand "I am Dr Maura Isles, the medical examiner on this case and incidentally Santana's friend, even if she spends most of her time with Jane."

"You heard about me?" Rachel asked surprised "And who is Jane?"

"Her wife. She's also a detective here" the Latina replied "And no; no one heard about anything. Right Dr Isles?" the girl said with daggers in her eyes, warning Maura to keep her mouth shut.

The doctor, not slightly impressed by Santana's attitude continued "Of course! Detective Lopez told us that, although you are, and I apologize in advance for these words, I am only quoting her, 'an annoying Midget', she finds you pretty cu…"

"Anyway!" cut loudly Santana "What do you know?"

Dr Isles, taking pity on her friend, walked toward the body on the autopsy table and started explaining "Samuel Evans, 32 years, he died from a head injury due to a projectile, very likely a bullet of 9 mm. His tongue was cut and put into his anal cavity."

"Probably to send a message… It's a shame though, a tongue can do such wonderful things when you know how to use it." the detective said with a smirk, winking at Rachel.

Rachel stared at Santana in shocked, _'how can this girl flirt next to a dead body?' _she thought.

"Where's his stuff" the officer continued innocently.

"His belongings are behind you, on the table" Maura replied.

The FBI agent finally got out of her stupor and moved to the table behind her. She put some gloves and started to look at Evan's shoes when she noticed some powder on the right shoe.

"Is that coke?" Santana questioned, looking at Rachel's discovery.

"I don't think so, it's more like coating." Rachel replied after smelling the substance. "We should get it analyse but I am never wrong."

Santana rolled her eyes at her colleague's cockiness and kept searching through Samuel's belongings.

"You should really come to dinner sometimes Santana. You can bring your friend if she wants to. It is funny because she seems to have some similarities with me and you have some with Jane. You could do a really nice couple, balancing each other. And then, before you know it, you will be married, with a baby on her way" Dr Isles said with a smile

"Will do! But we have to gay! I mean, go, we have to go!" responded Santana, dragging Rachel out of the autopsy room before Maura could embarrassed her even more.

* * *

Back at the FBI Office, Rachel and Santana were meeting Noah Puckerman to get some information about the substance on Sam Evan's shoes.

"Alright ladies, we found some traces of Oxy Powder coating on the shoes." Agent Puckerman informed.

"See, I told you!" Rachel said, _bouncing with pride._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" replied Santana "What else do you know Puckerman?"

"We found this powder on some of Smythe's victims too" Noah continued "which means…"

"They were all killed at the same place." cut Rachel.

"Right. There is an old paint factory in South Boston, which shut down 2 years ago. We already found 3 bodies around the place, so it's a lead"

"Great! Thank you Noah. You are very helpful. Could you email me the address, it would be lovely."

"Sure my hot little Jew" Noah replied with a flirtuous smile.

Rachel scoffed "And could you stop calling me that" she said before leaving Puckerman's office.

Santana, still sat on her chair, started laughing "Still no game Fuckerman…"

"Santana! Let's go" they heard Rachel yelled from the hallway.

"Coming!" Santana replied, quickly grabbing her bag.

"At least I'm not whipped"

"Fuck you Puckerman!" the detective answered and left.


	15. Chapter 15 : Who need a back-up plan?

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or The Heat

* * *

**Chapter 15: Who need a back-up plan?**

_Paint factory_

Rachel and Santana arrived at the paint factory, hoping this new lead will get them closer to Ladren. They silently entered in the building, guns in hand. As usual during an intervention, Rachel started to sign orders at Santana.

"What is this shit?" the detective asked with a frown on her face.

Rachel signed again but Santana quickly grabbed her hand "Stop signing for god's sake, I'm not deaf!" insisted the Latina.

"It means cover me and go right" the agent replied in a huff.

"Then fucking say that! God you're annoying"

Rachel huffed again but made her way to the side of the building. Once they checked the ground floor, they found a flight of stairs in the corner and slowly climbed it. As soon as they reached the 2nd floor, they heard voices coming from a room and hid behind a wall, discreetly watching the scene in front of them. A man was tied up to a chair while Sebastian Smythe and one of his minions were interrogating him. They talked for a few minutes before Sebastian shot the prisoner in the head.

"Shit" Santana whispered, not taking her eyes away from the scene.

The agent put a hand on the Latina's shoulder to get her attention "We need Smythe if we want to set up Ladren" she explained.

"2 against 2, I don't like those odds" stated the detective.

"You're right. Let me call for backup" the brunette replied.

"It's already here" said a quiet voice behind them. Both girls turned around to see Brody, aiming at them with his guns. Weston quickly took their weapons and led them to Sebastian.

"Met these 2 bitches at the club the other night"

"Now they are here. Do you think you might have been bugged?" Smythe asked.

Brody checked his phone and noticed the bug. He threw the device on the floor and shot it with his gun. "You think you're hot shit? You look like 2 whores that all Boston had fucked."

"How Rude/ Fuck you!" the girls said simultaneously.

"You fuck you, it's not fuck me" Weston shouted, approaching behind Santana.

"Yeah you wish" the detective replied before grabbing the gun in Brody's pocket and head butted him. Then, she aimed at Sebastian's minion and shot him. Smythe tried to grab his gun on the floor but Santana was already threatening him with hers "Do it, take your gun! Give me a reason to kill you!" Seeing he didn't stand a chance, Sebastian held his hands up in surrender. Rachel rapidly handcuffed him and brought him to her office.

* * *

_FBI office_

Sebastian Smythe was in an interrogation room while Rachel was explaining her plan of actions to Santana in the hallway.

"So how long your interrogation is going to take?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, twelve hours, hopefully less. I have to find out what drives him" Rachel clarified.

"We could just go in there and beat him with a phone book, or throw him slushies."

"No! Who does that?" the petite brunette asked in disbelief, readjusting her headband. "And what is wrong with you and violence? You need to be patient Santana, can you do that? This is crucial!"

"Yeah, and it's crucial for you to remove your fucking headband!" The officer reached for it and threw it at the other side of the hallway.

"Oh my god! Why did you do that?" hissed the tiny girl.

"Just move on, okay, we don't have all day" Santana deadpanned.

Rachel shot daggers at the Latina before warning her "Okay. You do not enter in this room Santana, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do" the raven-haired girl replied with a fake smile…


	16. Chapter 16 : Good copBad cop

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Heat

Read and Review =)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Good cop/ Bad cop**

Rachel entered the interrogation room with a smile.

"Hello Mr Smythe. I brought you some coffee, in case you are th…" The agent didn't have time to finish that Santana barged in the room and threw a phone book in Sebastian's face.

"I didn't find slushies." Santana said, closing the door "Where is Ladren?"

"Really Santana?!" hissed the small girl "You couldn't wait for 10 seconds?! 10 seconds?!"

The Latina was ready to answer but she was cut by Sebastian's laugh. "What's so funny dick face?" the detective asked.

"You! You think you're gonna make me talk?" Sebastian sneered.

"Hells yeah you're gonna talk. You're even talking now aren't you?" the officer roared.

"You know, it's pretty surprising to find you on this side of the law. Your people usually get arrested more than they arrest people" Smythe declared with a smirk.

"Oh, he's a fucking racist prick, wonderful!" Santana said before turning her attention to Rachel, who had grabbed her arm.

"I asked you to stay outside" whisper-yelled Rachel.

"We need to go tough on him. You know, good cop/bad cop" whispered back the detective.

"I can hear you, you know" Sebastian informed.

"I don't care" stated Santana without glancing at him. She looked into Rachel's eyes and spoke "Let me do this, please…"

Rachel took a minute, studying the girl before answering "Okay, just don't do anything crazy"

Santana nodded and smiled before turning toward Smythe "I'm a police officer… What am I going do that is crazy?" She sat on the interrogation room table, took her gun and put it next to the man's groin. "Shoot you in the dick?" she said with an unreadable expression.

"Oh my god, Santana! You said nothing crazy. And that… this is beyond crazy" the brunette yelled.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything" Sebastian replied calmly.

The petite brunette nodded vigorously. "You don't know her like I do! She IS crazy! Do you really want to go and gamble on your testicles?"

"Just go in the corner, Rachel. I don't want you to have blood on your shirt" the detective deadpanned.

"I am in it" the agent yelled from the side of the room.

"So we're gonna play a game." The Latina declared "I'm going to take out the bullets of my gun, except one. I'm gonna put the gun next to your dick and if you want to keep it, you're gonna tell me where Ladren is." She did as she said and waited for Sebastian to speak.

"I'm gonna kill you and all your family." Smythe threatened.

Santana pulled the trigger without hesitation which surprised the man. She shook her head "It's not what I asked. When the next shipment of drugs is coming?"

"I don't know" the man replied before the officer pulled the trigger again.

"Aahh" Rachel screamed from the corner, emphasizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, there is a shipment on Wednesday!" rushed Sebastian, losing his cool.

"Where?" the tan girl asked calmly.

"I don't know" the man answered, his voice rising with panic. Once again, the detective pulled the trigger. Rachel moved from the corner to play her part and shouted to the guy "Tell her! Just tell her where!"

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" Smythe yelled back before hearing the sound of a trigger pull "That's 4 shots! Don't take anymore shots, please! I don't want to lose my dick please!"

Rachel was ready to speak when Director Schuester barged into the room, yelling for them to stop.

* * *

When the girls emerged from the room, they were met by the DEA agents that followed them after their mission at the Cheerios Club. William Schuester led everyone in a quiet room.

"You brought Sebastian Smythe here for interrogation? Are you out of your pretty mind?" Agent Ben Israel asked when they were in the room.

"It wasn't too smart" St James added.

"Excuse me but, are you not suppose to arrest someone when they commit murder just in front of you and try to kill you at the same time?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"You wanted us to keep them on the street?" questioned Santana just after.

"You shouldn't even have been there! Your incredible beauty can't excuse everything Miss Berry." Ben Israel replied.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you perv?!" the detective said with disgust.

"Ladren is the target here, not those two clowns" explained Jesse.

"No shit!" Santana sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, stop it! Berry, a word" said Director Schuester, trying to calm the situation. He dragged the agent in the hallway, Santana following them.

Schuester stared at the detective and said "Can I have a moment with my agent, please?" Santana looked at Rachel to know if she was okay.

"I'm good Santana. It's okay" the FBI agent assured with a small smile.

The Latina looked at Director Schuester from head to toe and said "Whatever… I'll be right over there, watching you…"

William watched the girl leave with annoyance before focusing on his agent. "Why didn't you ask for help when you heard about the paint factory?"

"Sir, it was an unconfirmed lead. I didn't want to waste anyone time until I know for sure" Rachel explained.

"This situation is such a mess that I had to come here in Boston. Now, I want you to stand down while I try to do damage control with the DEA, thanks to you." the director Schuester ordered.

"Sir please, I swear I did everything you asked me to. We have been doing a good work so far" Rachel defended.

"I know, just… It is never simple when you are involved" the director stated before going back to the DEA agents.

Rachel watched Schuester leave, tears starting to fill her eyes. '_I am doing my best but it never seems good enough for him'_ thought the girl, lowering her head.

Santana made her way next to the brunette and put her finger under Rachel's chin, forcing her to look at her. When Rachel looked at her, Santana smiled "Hey, fuck that guy. Did you see his vest?" she snorted "You did a really good job, it's gonna be fine…"

"Yeah…" the agent replied without conviction.

"Come on tiny, let's go get a drink, you'll feel better" Santana said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out of the building "Besides, if you don't drink, what will you have to live for right?"


	17. Chapter 17 : Take me drunk, I'm home

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Heat or any songs I used

A/N: this chapter was really fun to write, I hope you'll like it as much as I do.

Songs: Don't you want me – Human League / So Emotional – Whitney Huston / Every breath you take – The Police

* * *

**Chapter 17: Take me drunk, i'm home**

_Bar The New Direction_

Santana was seated at the bar with Rachel, trying to cheer her up. The girl ordered 3 shots and moved them in front of the FBI agent.

"I'll just take one…" the agent said downcast.

"It is one" replied Santana, transferring the 3 shots in a bigger glass "Now drink! Bottoms up!"

Rachel brought the glass to her lips and drank it "Argh, it tastes awful" she groaned.

"Yeah, but it's good for your condition" the detective said amused. "Can we get more shots?" she asked the bartender.

After a few drinks and some chitchat, the brunette started to feel tipsy.

"We should take a refill" the officer declared when Rachel finished her drink.

"I don't know Santana…" the agent hesitated.

"Come on!" said the raven-haired girl "It's just a beer! Besides, we can talk about each other's life if you want to. I'll even start" the Latina offered with a soft smile.

Rachel sighed "Okay then…"

Santana ordered two beers and started "So I was born in Lima, Ohio. We moved in Boston after my graduation because my dad had a promotion."

"Oh that's why you always say 'I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass'" said the smaller girl, trying to imitate Santana.

"Wow, that was the most ghetto number I've ever seen" Santana mocked.

"Really?" Rachel asked, oblivious to the irony.

"No!" the detective laughed.

Rachel pouted at the comment. Santana stared at her lips and licked hers unconsciously before clearing her throat "Anyway, you already met my family so, whatever… And I like to hang out in this bar. Sometimes, Jane comes with me. We act like we are the 2 hot chicks of this place, it's fun. Anyway, you?"

"Born and bred in New York, 2 dads. Unfortunately, of all the places in New-York we had to live in a not so gay friendly neighbourhood so… I kind of get bullied at school." The petite brunette shrugged like it didn't affect her, but her expression showed sadness at the memories. "That's why I choose to become an agent, you know, to make the world a better place…"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Santana said genuinely.

Rachel shrugged once again "It's okay, I made my peace with that a long time ago. But… I kind of put everything I have in my job so, I feel lonely sometimes, you know…"

Santana nodded in understanding.

"God, my life sucks…" Rachel declared suddenly, hitting her head against the counter.

Looking at the sad girl next to her, an idea came to Santana's mind "Hey, they have a Karaoke set in the back, why don't we sing something? It could be fun" she offered.

The FBI agent raised her head from the counter and looked into Santana's eyes "I'm not sure…"

"Come on, put that stick out of your ass, Berry! Try to have some fun" the officer insisted.

The Latina dragged Rachel on the little stage and started to look for a song. She smiled when she found a song she knew, pressing play on the machine. "I start, you follow, okay?"

"Santana, I'm to drunk for this! Could…" the girl didn't have time to finish that she heard Santana sing.

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you. I picked you out, I shook you up And turned you around, turned you into someone new_ (…)" Santana sang the first verse, then looked right into Rachel's eyes before singing the chorus "_Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it. When I hear that you won't see me (…)_"

A girl at the other side of the bar yelled "I want you, I do!" at Santana. Rachel watched the scene and couldn't help but giggle. She quickly focused when it was her turn to sing. After their song, they made their way back to the counter and drank again.

"Well, see the bright side Berry, if you get fired you can try to be a singer!" Santana joked.

Not bothering to answer, Rachel rose from her stool and went to the jukebox. "I wanna dance" slurred the small girl. She pressed a button on the machine and 'So emotional' started playing. She grabbed Santana and they danced.

When the song is over, Rachel shouted completely drunk "We are not synchronised, let's do it again!" They played the song a few times until they were perfectly in sync. "Let's do it one more time, it has to be perfect."

A tall man from the near table stepped in front of the Jukebox "No! It's enough!" he yelled.

Santana stepped in front of Rachel and stabbed the man's chest with her finger "Hey moron, she was bullied when she was young!" she slurred in her defence.

"Yeah!" Rachel shouted from behind.

"Her co-workers don't like her and her boss is disappointed with her!" the Latina added.

"Yeah!" the small girl repeated.

"You are horrible! Look at her! All cute and shit!" the detective started to sob.

"Yeah!" yelled once again Rachel before turning to Santana and hugging her "It's okay, it's okay, sshhh"

"Alright, alright" the tall man reluctantly conceded defeat "You're crazy anyway" he commented before leaving.

They played the song twice before 'Every breath you take' started. They decided to slow dance to calm themselves. In the middle of the song, Rachel raised her head from Santana's neck and said "Wow, what a night…"

"Hum hum" Santana replied. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, searching for something they didn't know yet before both girls leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a minute, lost in the moment and forgetting their surrounding. The raven-haired girl began to deepen the kiss when a girl from the bar grabbed her to force her to play Poker.

"Sorry" the Latina mouthed before sitting at the gaming table.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, still in The New Direction Bar and lying on top of Santana in one of the booth. She tried to move swiftly but stopped when she felt her head pounding. She slowly stood up and shook Santana. "Santana wake up! How long have we been here?"

"Sleepy" growled the Latina.

"Santana, we have to get back to work" Rachel insisted, shaking the girl once again.

The officer groaned "Okay, okay. Stop shouting!"

"I am not shouting" the agent replied. She rapidly exited the bar, followed by Santana.

* * *

"God, it's like we have been hibernating" the petite brunette said once outside, the sun blinding her. She put her sunglasses on top of her scrunched up nose and walked toward her car, looking at the same time for her car key. She couldn't find it in her purse where she was sure she left it. "Where are my keys?"

"Oh, Brad got them" Santana informed her.

"Who is he? Why did he have my car key?" Rachel questioned.

"You lose your car at Poker last night" the Latina stated matter-of-factly.

"I did wha…" the federal agent didn't have time to finish that her car exploded, projecting both girls on the ground.

Santana quickly got up on her feet and rushed next to the girl "Oh my god Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" the brunette replied, a little shocked.

The detective helped her to stand up, putting her hand behind the girl's back for support and exclaimed "Well, good thing you suck at poker, right"


	18. Chapt18: Let's take some family vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the heat

A/N: Thanks JoCupcake and Sha for the reviews =)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Let's take some family vacation **

After the explosion, Rachel called the Bureau to inform them of the incident. Her colleague notified her that Smythe escaped during his transfer and the car explosion was probably his reprisal. They waited next to the bar for Rachel's team to arrive when they saw Director Schuester and the DEA agents approaching.

"Are you two okay?" William asked when he reached them.

"We are fine, thank you sir. Could you tell us what happened?" replied Rachel.

The director nodded "Smythe escaped when the federal Marshals were transferring him. We don't know if his team followed the Marshalls or if they got the info from the inside…"

"Don't you think it's obvious? They got it from this psycho over there" Santana roared, pointing at Agent Ben Israel.

"I would never hurt Miss Berry" Ben Israel defended himself.

"Let's just not start pointing finger here" Mr Schuester said, sighing wearily.

St James got closer to Rachel and Santana and spoke "Yes, because if you want to start pointing fingers, you should pointed right back at you. If you hadn't brought Smythe for interrogation, nothing would have happen. Now, all the case is a fucking giant mixed up!"

"Fuck you Dick Weed!" the Latina hissed.

"Yeah F you!" the petite brunette added without thinking, still a little shaken by the events. Santana surprised by the girl's statement, looked at her with the hint of a smile.

Jesse continued "Now Ladren knows who you are and Smythe is pissed at you. If I were you, I would get out of town for a while."

"How convenient" Rachel replied sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He's right. This is not up for discussion." stated Schuester.

"No freaking way!" shouted Santana "You're not my boss vests addict! And even if you were, you couldn't stop me!"

Rachel was ready to defend their case when she received a photo of Santana's family with a threat beneath it on her phone. She showed it discreetly to Santana, whispering "Someone emailed me this." Santana looked at the picture, then at Rachel and rapidly understood her family was in danger. The detective turned her attention toward the 3 men in front of her "Okay fine, I was out of line. So we are going to step back and see what you assholes can do."

Santana grabbed Rachel by the arm and started walking toward their new car since the other was unusable. "We have to get my family out of this or they're going to be killed!"

"Santana calm down. Let me talk to Schuester, I'm sure the FBI can help" the agent said.

"Are you kidding?" the officer asked in disbelief "We have a mole in our team. So from now on, we are going to do this by ourselves. Are you with me or not?"

"Of course Santana!"

"Great" Santana smiled "Now let's go!"

* * *

Rachel and Santana arrived quickly at the Lopezes Household. The detective explained the situation and asked her family to rapidly pack some bags to leave the house. The Latina argued with them for a while before they were all ready to get in the car.

Once the family was outside, Maria approached Rachel who was on the driver seat of a large SUV "Can I drive?"

"No, but if you could make your way to the back seat, it would be lovely" the agent replied with a polite smile.

"Are you sure your tiny legs can reach the pedals? Because if not, I can drive"

"Maria, callate! Leave Rachel alone!" the officer said, approaching the passenger seat.

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to insult your girlfriend" answered Maria in a teasing tone, smiling at her sister.

"Shut up!" Santana stated.

Maria's smile grew bigger "Oh? You're not even denying it! Sweet…"

"I said shut up or I'm gonna kick your ass!" the detective threatened.

"You shut up!" the Latina's sister said.

"Both of you shut up! Respectfully shut up, I mean." The FBI agent cut them "We don't have time for this childish behaviour."

"Geez, chill chica" answered Maria, holding her hands up in surrender. She looked at her sister while going to the back seat. "She's got some cojones tu querida, I like her!"

"She's n…" started the detective.

"Santana! The clock is ticking, we have to go" admonished the small girl.

"Geez, chill Berry! Let's go then" the Latina replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the sisters' behaviour and started the car.

* * *

Rachel and Santana dropped the family at a motel and went to a diner for breakfast. Once settled in a booth, Rachel started to speak "So… about last night…"

"Yes I remember and no, I don't regret it."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Rachel said in surprise. Only receiving a raising eyebrow in response, she continued "Right… Well, for your information, I don't regret it either…"

Santana smirked "That's good then. We should do it again sometime…"

Rachel smiled flirtuously at her "I would like that"

They were cut off by Santana's phone ringing. The detective answered without looking at the ID caller "Lopez"

"Santana, it's Javier."

"Javier? Why are you calling me?" the girl asked, worry filling her mind.

"Listen, I feel guilty about all this… So, I left the motel and went to Sebastian…" her brother explained.

"What? Why did you do that? They know you are my brother!" Santana shouted.

"I know, but they also know you put me in jail. I told them I hated you and now everything's good with them. I even got some info about the next drug shipment. It'll arrive at the Boston Harbor Shipyard, at 11 o'clock. The boat is called the Sue Sylvester. I've got to go now, bye"

"Wait, Javier, go back to the motel. Javier!" tried the girl but the man had already hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worried.

"It's Javier. He went back to Sebastian to have some info. The next shipment will arrive tonight at 11, at the Boston Harbor Shipyard."

_R_achel bounced with excitement "That's great new!"

"No it's not. He's going to get killed" the detective replied

"I'm sure he will be fine! After all, it's a Lopez" reassured Rachel, grabbing Santana's hand and squeezing it.

"If you say so…"

* * *

The same night, the girls and the FBI squad were waiting for the Sue Sylvester to draw alongside. When they saw the boat, full of people partying, they quickly understood it was a trap and there was no shipment in it. Once the officers on this mission started to disperse, Director Schuester approached Rachel "This is a mess Agent Berry. Again…"

"Sir, we just have to wait for…" the petite brunette tried to explain.

"Enough!" cut William "It's over and I'm sending you back to New-York."

"No, sir, please. We are so close! Give me a chance" pleaded Rachel.

"Stop" stated Schuester before leaving.

The agent looked around her to find Santana but she was nowhere in sight. She moved toward one of the agents next to her and asked "Excuse me, did you see detective Lopez?"

"Yes, Hospital. She had a family emergency." replied the man.

Rachel gasped "Oh my god, no…"


	19. Chapter 19: Pezberry is on

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the Heat

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews =)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Pezberry is on**

Rachel rushed to the hospital as soon as she heard the news. Once inside, she asked at the reception for Javier's room number and practically ran toward it. In the hallway, she found Santana crying quietly on a chair, away from her family who was talking to a Doctor. She hugged the girl for a minute and sat next to her.

"He's in an induce coma" Santana explained "They shot him and left him on the street…"

The agent took the Latina's hands in hers for support. "I am so sorry Santana."

"Yeah, whatever…"the detective sniffled "He was trying to move on you know, finding a job and everything…"

"How is your family?" Rachel asked kindly.

Santana chuckled dejectedly "They're not talking to me. They think I'm responsible for this"

The petite brunette shook his head to show his disagreement "It is not your fault Santana."

"Yes it is. I should have taking care of this myself. It wouldn't have happened" the Latina countered, rising from her chair. She waited for Rachel to make eye contact with her and spoke "You wanted him to help us Rachel. You said it would be fine. Well guess what? It's not!" She sighed wearily "So just… go back to New-York okay."

"So what? That's it? You don't want me as your partner anymore?" The agent questioned with hurt, aware to use a word with a double-meaning.

"No! I don't need you." Santana snapped "You're just a fucking disappointment like everybody else" She added, heading to the hospital exit.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was packing her belongings, defeated and angry to be sent back in New-York without closing her case. For once in a long time, she wasn't thinking about her promotion or being the best but just helping Santana and doing justice to Javier. Deciding to not let things get her down, she stopped packing and started reading all her files about the case again.

In the afternoon, Rachel decided to bring back all of her files on Ladren at the FBI Boston Office. She was talking with Puckerman when she saw the DEA agents lead a meeting with Director Schuester in the conference room. She entered the room just when the DEA agents started to criticize Detective Lopez.

"Excuse me but what you are doing is not right!" the agent cut "The officer you criticized has more integrity, commitment, more courage and guts than any of you."

"Yes, but less mental stability" Jesse mocked.

"Very funny agent…" the brunette replied sarcastically "But does mental instability mean keeping people safe and getting the job done? Because if it does, sign me up for the crazy house!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You already have" St James replied drily.

"This detective is a better agent than anyone in this room, myself included" She continued, ignoring the comment "She is better than you!" She pointed the DEA agents "And definitely better than you" She added, pointing the man focus on his phone. "What are you doing?" She questioned to get his attention "Texting? Playing Angry Birds? Put that away!"

The man looked at her sheepishly and put his phone back in his pocket. "What is wrong with you people?" She asked rhetorically "You are such… such… Such Douche bags! That's right, you are just some shitty jerks dick fuckers!"

Director Schuester watched his agent with amusement. It was the first time he saw her taking the defense of one of her colleagues with so much passion and insults. _'Lopez must have rubbed off on her a little'_ he thought.

"And, and… And you can all go fuck yourself!" she finished out of breath. She then noticed her director looking at her and rushed "Sorry sir, not you. Really, I mean you are a great man"

She started to exit the room, proud of herself but stopped to add "Fuckers!" with both her middle fingers in the air.

Rachel left the office determined to help Santana, with or without her hierarchy support. She knew Santana would take some unnecessary risks to revenge her brother and decided to track her phone to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana was leading her own investigation, trying to find who and where Ladren was. After a few unofficial and violent interrogations, the detective obtained the name and the address of a dealer linked to the case.

Without thinking, she rushed to his apartment. She barged through his door and yelled to the bald man inside "Police! You are under arrest. Put your hands where I can see them and tell…"

She was interrupted by the feeling of a gun against her head "Why doesn't you, put your hands up?" a man said behind her.

"Much better" Santana heard Rachel said "Drop the gun and take a grammar course, you idiot!"

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the man when the agent took his gun.

"Her and Me? We are the fucking Pezberry!" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Oh my god Berry, I've never been so happy to see you!" Santana exclaimed with a huge smile while handcuffing the two suspects. "And you dressed like a Bad-Ass!" She noted proudly, looking at the SWAT uniform Rachel was wearing.

"Right. Now if you are done with the ogling, we have some scumbag to visit" Rachel replied cockily.

"And you're swearing too? God, what happen to you? It's hot" Santana asked with a smirk.

"I met the 'Pez' to my 'Berry'" the petite brunette answered with a wink.

"Hells yeah!"

* * *

The girls did a few arrests and interrogations of drug dealers before the name of Matt Rutherford was quote. They decided to pay him a visit. Once they entered his apartment, they searched it for drugs. Rachel quickly found some and they questioned him on his new supplier. Seeing the man wasn't ready to collaborate, they changed their tactic.

In a few minutes, Matt found himself hanging in the air on his balcony, head upside down, simply held by the girls.

"So now, are you willing to talk? Where did you get the drugs?" Rachel asked

Matt shouted in fear. "You're two crazy bitches!"

"Nope. Wrong answer! I think I can't hold you" Santana said, dropping Matt's leg a little.

"I don't wanna die okay! I'll tell you! There is a warehouse in Osama Street"

"Well, that was pretty easy" the agent stated with a proud smile

"See told you!" the Latina smiled back "Let's pull him up now"

The petite brunette tried to lift Matt's leg but failed "I can't lift him up!" She announced, wide eyes with panic.

Santana frowned "What? What do you mean you can't lift him up?"

"He is too heavy, Santana! And I never did that before!" Rachel defended herself.

The Latina rolled her eyes "Oh for god's sake, why do you have to be so small?"

"Hey! I'd like you to know that you are not that much taller than me Santana!" the agent huffed.

The detective ignored the girl and caught Rutherford's attention "Okay, bad luck dude, tiny here can lift you up so… Tuck your head, relax your body and pray for your life" she said to the man before dropping his leg, Rachel following her lead.

"What the fuck!" Matt said before falling right on the hood of his car, 2 floors beneath him.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" Rachel exclaimed "I take the blame here. So sorry! Thank you for your help anyway! Have a nice day!"

Santana laughed at her partner's behaviour, taking her hand and kissing it before exiting Matt's building. Before heading to the warehouse, she brought Rachel to her apartment to take some weapons, the tricky grenade include at Rachel's chagrin.


	20. Chapter 20 : I just need a ring

Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the heat

A/N: Again thank you so much for the reviews guys, you're awesome

* * *

**Chapter 20: I just need a ring**

Rachel and Santana arrived at the warehouse with a bag full of guns. They silently walked around the place until they saw two armed men. They hid behind some boxes to not get their attention and looked around for more guards. When she decided the area was clear except for the 2 men, Santana spoke "Two of them, two of us, we can do it." Rachel nodded before coming out of their hiding place.

"FBI/ Boston PD" the girls shouted simultaneously with their guns aimed at them.

"Get down on the ground" Santana ordered with a smirk. The 2 men started to lower their guns when a dozen of Smythe's minions appeared around them, all pointing their guns at the girls.

"Geez, where are you all coming from?" the detective asked annoyed, just before Brody came out in front of them.

"How unfortunate…" Rachel stated with a frown. Brody laughed at them and said "You girls look less attractive every time I see you. Put your guns down!"

"No thanks Donkey face, we're good" the detective replied.

"We should do what he said Santana" the agent told her colleague.

Santana scowled "What? No!"

"What are we going to do? Shoot our way out of this?" Rachel questioned rhetorically "No! So put your gun in the bag."

"Come on, I'm sure we can have them!" tried the officer.

"Really Santana, are you suicidal? Put your gun in the BAG" the brunette insisted.

Understanding what Rachel wanted to do, Santana kept playing along while putting her gun in the bag "Fuck! I thought for a minute you were a badass Berry!"

"Stop arguing like a married couple!" Weston ordered "Put your damn guns in your bag and slide it over!"

"Calm your tits, porno star, everything is in the bag!" Santana shouted. Rachel grabbed the bag, discretely removing the ring of the tricky grenade and slid the bag toward Brody.

Santana, seeing the grenade ring in Rachel's hand smirked "I guess you and her are engaged now…"

"What?" Brody Weston asked confused.

"Well, because you just give me a ring, Fuckers!" Rachel replied proudly, showing the grenade ring on her finger.

"Yeah, that's my girl" Santana exclaimed, quickly grabbing Rachel to put her safe behind the boxes. Two seconds after, the grenade exploded, sending the men flying to the ground. Unfortunately for them, some of Smythe's men heard the explosion and rapidly encircled the 2 girls. They were led to a small room where they were sat on a chair and tied up with ropes.

* * *

Rachel and Santana stayed in the room for a while before Sebastian Smythe arrived "Ladies, nice to see you again! Especially now that you are the one interrogated! I even brought my knives collection to help you talk. You know, I'm not a fan of guns, I rather cutting people up" Smythe looked at his knives and pulled out the oyster knife.

Seeing the knife, Santana said "I like that one, good choice"

"Yes, it's small" added Rachel.

"I've got to tell you, I've done this a lot. But with you two, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun" Smythe told them cynically. He approached them slowly but was interrupted by one of his man informing him that Ladren was in the building. He turned his attention to the girls again "Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but the boss is here. This will have to wait. But I won't be long though."

"Take you time, no pressure" Santana replied nonchalantly.

"She's right. Take all the time you need" Rachel added with a fake smile.

Sebastian leaned toward her "Do you mind holding the knife for me?"

"Oh, my hands are tied but…" started Rachel before Smythe stabbed her thigh with the knife, leaving it in the wound before walking out of the room.

* * *

Rachel was trying not to scream, grabbing tightly the armrests of the chair "Fu…Fu…god! I'm not very good at holding back my feeling…"

"Oh god! This is bad" Santana sympathized "Breathe, it's okay. Breathe"

"It's not okay Santana. Nothing in this situation is okay!" Rachel hissed "So I want you to know that I am sorry I was selfish. I think you are a good cop and a loyal friend, and also… I like you…" She let out a breath of air and started shaking with pain.

"Fuck! We're not going to die here, do you hear me Berry?" replied Santana "But just in case… I'm sorry I was bitch. And if we get out of this, I'll take you on a date. A real one, with flowers, wine and restaurant… all that shit... Alright?"

"Alright" Rachel answered, almost shouting in pain "You need to take that knife out." Both girls moved their chair to allow Santana to grab the knife in her thigh.

When the Latina removed it, Rachel cried in pain. "You need to shut up! They're going to hear us." Santana placed the knife behind her back and cut the rope on her wrists. She didn't have time to cut the ties on her legs that they heard someone coming toward them. "Someone is coming. Sorry Tiny, I have to put it back…"

"What?" Rachel replied in panic.

"I'm gonna put it back, put my hands behind me like I was still tied up and when he'll get close to me, I'll grab it, okay?". Rachel nodded. Santana put the knife back, repeating sorry again and again. They stayed silent but quickly relaxed when the 2 DEA agents emerged in the room.

"Oh no, Velma and Daphne got captured." agent Ben Israel joked.

"Fucking nerd!" Santana grunted "But I have to say for once, I'm glad to see you!" The DEA agents slowly cut the ties on Rachel's ankles. "Come on hurry up, Rachel has to go to the hospital!" Santana hurried them.

"How did you know we were here?" Rachel inquired.

"We followed you. We knew you wouldn't have given up. Especially after they killed Lopez's brother" Ben Israel explained.

"He's still alive douche bag! It takes more than that to kill a Lopez!" Santana announced.

"Wait, Javier isn't dead?" St James asked surprised.

"We have to hurry Jesse, Ladren is on his way" Ben Israel told his colleague.

"Did he saw Ladren? Did he talk to the police?" St James kept asking.

"How can he? He is in the coma" Rachel said, still in pain.

"Where is he? At Boston General?"

"Are you in love with him or what?" snapped Santana, tired of all the questions.

"Why are you so…" Rachel stopped talking, struck by the realisation. "Oh my god! You guys are working with Ladren!"

"I wish you hadn't said that…" St James stated with a smile before shouting Ben Israel in the head.

"Fuck!" the detective exclaimed "It wasn't the psycho, I almost feel bad!"

"Why are you doing this? Are you getting some kind of pay off?" Rachel questioned.

"I was, in the beginning… Six years dealing with these low lives making shit money"

"You are Ladren!" the agent asserted.

"Surprise!" St James chuckled "I never thought you'll be smart enough to find out though."

The conversation was cut by Sebastian entering the room "Is everything alright? I heard gun shot". St James pointed at Ben Israel's body without a word. "You killed the pervert? Damn, he was hilarious"

"Whatever" Jesse replied "I have to go to the hospital to finish Javier. Deal with these 2." He ordered.

"You're a fucking rat St Douche!" Santana insulted him.

"We told you to stay out of this. Now it's too late. Goodbye" said St James before leaving.

* * *

"Alright girls" Sebastian exclaimed "Let's have some fun!" He took the hunting knife on the table and looked at Santana "Let's start with you Shaqueera!"

Rachel and Santana looked at each other, then at the knife in Rachel thigh. "Wow, easy, I'm sorry okay! Don't hurt us. I didn't mean all the shit I said" said Santana, trying to fake panic before grabbing the knife in Rachel's body and stabbing Sebastian in the leg. She quickly cut the ties on her legs and stood up just when Smythe rushed toward her with his knife. Rachel rose, still tied up to her chair and knocked him aside before he could hurt Santana. The action broke the wooden chair, allowing her to break loose. Suddenly, one of Sebastian's men barged in the room.

"Santana, behind you!" yelled Rachel. Santana grabbed Smythe's knife on the floor and threw it at the guy who fell down dead. Then, she rushed to grab the man's gun but when she turned around, Sebastian got a hold of Rachel from behind, a knife on her throat.

"One step and your pretty girlfriend is dead" Sebastian warned with a sly smile.

"I am a not her girlfriend…" Rachel started before head-butted him "yet!" Sebastian fell unconscious on the floor. "Oh my good, it hurts!"

"Wow, well done Tiny!" Santana congratulated the agent with a smile.

"Ahh, fuck! It really, really hurts. I think I'm gonna pass out" the petite brunette repeated, putting her head in her hands

Santana chuckled and took Rachel in her arms, kissing her forehead. "It's okay. You hit him pretty hard, but you're gonna be okay. Now I need you to focus, because we have to go to Javier, okay?"

Rachel nodded "But I can't walk, it hurts!" she whined.

Santana sighed. "Come here big baby!" The Latina said before carrying the girl bridal style and exiting the warehouse with a smiling Rachel in her arms.


	21. Chap 21: Don't shoot a guy inBerry!

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee, The Heat

A/N: The title is inspired by an episode of South Park where Butters always shoots men in their 'boys part' and Cartman always telling him not to.

Second to last chapter guys!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Don't shoot a guy in … Berry!**

As soon as Rachel was safe in the passenger seat, Santana went back inside the warehouse for Smythe. She dragged him outside and threw him in the trunk of their car.

The Latina drove them to the hospital. Once in front of the building, she rushed out of the car and toward the entrance. She stopped when she noticed Rachel wasn't with her. She looked behind her and saw the brunette still in the car.

"Go! I'll meet you inside! I can't run with my leg" Rachel ordered. The detective nodded and ran toward Javier's room.

Rachel tried to get out of the car but fell on the ground. _'I can't walk but I can crawl'_ thought the girl. When she entered the hospital, lying on the ground, some nurses ran to her side to help her. She pushed them away and sat on a wheelchair a male nurse had brought "I've got this" the brunette told them.

"Ma'am let me help you" a blonde nurse said.

Rachel grabbed the gun stuck in _her waistband_ and aimed it at her. "I said I got this. Now, move!" She shouted "And call 911. Tell them to contact Agent Puckerman from the FBI." She started to roll toward Javier's room but stopped to add "Sorry, where are my manners? Please and thank you." Seeing she wasn't going fast enough with the wheelchair, she crawled back on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana had reached Javier's room and barged in it. She took a look around, sighing in relief once she saw the room was empty. The relief was short-lived when St James appeared behind her and hit the back of her head with his gun. The detective fell on the floor and Jesse took advantage of the situation to make his way next to Javier's bed. Santana slowly leaned her body on the still open door, holding her pounding head and watching him helplessly.

St James, aiming at the detective with his gun, took a syringe in the medical cart standing next to the bed and spoke "Don't worry, it will be over soon." He made eye contact with her before pulling the plunger of the syringe and filling it with air. "Just a little air in the blood stream and his heart will stop…"

Santana noticed Rachel crawling toward the room from the corner of her eyes and decided to gain some time. "Wait! You don't have to do this you now. I understand okay. I've been doing this job for a long time and when you keep seeing all these bad things and arrest the same bad guys over and over, you start wondering if it worth it. But it does, because there are some good thinks in this fucked up world! So, please, you don't have to do this…"

"I know" St James replied, lowering his gun. "But I have to because I don't want to go to prison with the people I put there!" Jesse inserted the syringe in Javier's arm and said "Say goodbye to your brother"

Suddenly, Rachel slid against the door and shot St James twice in his crotch. Jesse fell on the floor, crying in pain.

"Holly shit! You shot him in the dick!" Santana said in shock. "Twice!"

"I took a page right out of your books teammate" Rachel answered simply

"I never did that! I just aimed at it." The Latina defended herself "You're even crazier than me"

"But what about Sebastian?" the agent asked confused.

"I took the bullet out. I just wanted to scared him. God, I'm not that crazy!" Santana explained.

"What?" the agent hissed in panic "Oh my god Santana! Don't make me feel bad about it!" Rachel cried, grabbing her stinging wound on her leg.

"No it's okay, you're a bad-ass! You saved my brother's life. It's okay" Santana reassured her. "Come here" she murmured, taking the girl in her arms and stroking the brunette's hair for comfort.

Rachel hummed in contempt. "I did good, right?"

Santana smiled slowly "You did good Tiny, you did good…"

* * *

They waited for a Doctor to take care of St James and once Santana's head stopped pounding, she carried Rachel toward the exit. They were almost at the reception when they saw Director Schuester. The detective put the girl on her feet and Rachel leaned on her for balance.

"Internal Affairs is going to do a top bottom investigation after that. Nice job!" Schuester said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, but…" Rachel looked Santana in the eyes "It was a team effort…"

Santana smiled proudly at her before turning her attention toward William "Oh before I forgot, Smythe is in the trunk of Rachel's car." She took the small girl in her arms again and added "Now if you'll excuse me, I think your agent needs to see a Doctor"

The Latina carefully put Rachel on a gurney standing in the Hospital hallway and sat next to her "Are you okay?"

"I have seen better days" Rachel replied. Looking for a better position, she lay on the bed with her head on Santana's lap. "But I'll be okay. I have to, you know, because I have a date soon…"

Santana, who was gently stroking the girl hair, chuckled "Is that so?"

"Mmhh mhh" the petite brunette replied, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

* * *

The moment was quickly interrupted by Agent Puckerman who was leading a team into the Hospital to arrest St James as soon as he would be out of surgery. Once his team spread, he turned his attention toward the girls "Well I was going to ask if you were okay, but you two love-birds seem fine."

"Fuck you Puckerman" snapped Santana.

"Hey, be nice" Rachel admonished.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are fine Agent Puckerman" she said with a fake smile.

Noah laughed "Yeah, still whipped I see."

"If you don't want to finish like St James, I advice you to shut your mouth and leave" Santana threatened.

Puckerman hastily put his hands in front of his groin and took a step back, which made Rachel laugh. When he saw a nurse passing by, he stopped her "This girl" he started, pointing at Rachel "Is one of the best and hottest agent of the FBI, make sure she's well taking care of." The nurse nodded and started pushing Rachel's gurney to see a Doctor.

"Wait!" Rachel shouted, making the nurse stop walking. "Santana?"

The detective rushed to the brunette side "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I… hum" the agent stuttered, fidgeting and sending glances to the nurse.

The Latina understood Rachel wanted some privacy to say what she wanted to say and asked the nurse to give them a moment.

"But she needs to see a doctor." the nurse argued.

"Either you move or I'll move you. But if I have to do it, it won't be pretty" the detective threatened the girl. The nurse gulped and took a few steps back to give them privacy. "What is it?"

"Will you wait for me? I mean, I know you have other things to do but…"

Santana chuckled "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I need to make sure they take good care of you because you might need to fully use your thighs soon. I kind of picturing them around my head when I…"

"Santana!" Rachel gasped, her face turning crimson. The Latina laughed so hard, her laughter could be heard throughout the hallway. "Stop it!" the agent huffed.

"Sorry cutie pie, but you should have seen your face, it was priceless" the detective explained. She saw Rachel pouting and cupped her cheek with one hand "Don't worry, we'll go on a few dates first." She signalled at the nurse it was okay to take Rachel to a doctor. "Now you better go!"

"Can I have a get better kiss?" the brunette asked.

Without a word, Santana leaned closer to softly kiss the girl "I'm gonna see my brother but I'll be right here waiting for you when it's over okay?"

Rachel smiled "Okay, thank you…" she said before the nurse pushed her gurney toward an examination room.


	22. Chapter 22 : Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the Heat

A/N: thank you all for the reviews, followings, PM and favorites. I know it's short but I think it's a good conclusion for the Pezberry couple. I hope you had fun reading this story. I have a lot of idea for new stories, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 22 : Epilogue**

After the end of their investigation, a lot of things changed for Santana and Rachel.

Rachel after the events decided to take a long and hard look at her life. Working on this case and especially with Santana changed her and her vision of her work. She decided to turn down her promotion in New-York.

2 weeks after being shot, Javier was finally awake. He would need some re-education but should be fine in the long-term.

Meanwhile, Santana was offered a promotion and received a commendation from the Boston Police Department. Her colleagues and boss were so surprised the girl managed to work in team with a federal agent that they wanted to congratulate her.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana and a few other medallists were standing on a stage, in the conference room of the station. When it was her turn to receive her medal, Captain Anderson, who was leading the ceremony, asked Santana to come next to him._

_"__I am proud to give you this medal for outstanding service, Officer Santana Lopez." Anderson exclaimed, pinning the piece of medal on Santana's jacket. _

_Santana approached him, a little emotional and quickly hugged him "Thank you Hair gel." She looked at the audience and saw Rachel next to all the Lopezes who were cheering for her. She mouthed "thanks" to Rachel who responded with a huge smile after sending her a kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

One evening, a few days later, Rachel was in her new office, unpacking her belongings when she heard a knock.

"I heard you have a new Office Miss Berry" Santana stated with a smile, hiding a bouquet of roses behind her.

Rachel's face lit up "Santana!" she exclaimed "Well yes, who need a big promotion anyway? I rather stay here in Boston, where the action is…"

"And where your girlfriend is, right?" the Latina added, offering the roses.

The petite brunette took the bouquet, smelled it and smiled "Yes, it is also one of the reasons." She replied with a smile. The girl had accepted a new position at the FBI Boston Office. It would allow the girl to be more in the field with the police and less in her office doing paperwork.

"Mhh mhh" Santana said before kissing the girl. The agent closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace of her girlfriend and the feeling she had every time their lips touched.

"But as you could say, we got a lot of scum bags who need to get arrested, Detective Lopez." Rachel stated, putting her hands around Santana's neck.

The raven-haired girl chuckled "Hells yeah, we do! Anyway, I've got something else for you."

The agent raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Yep! I kind of broke into your house again to…"

"Santana Lopez! How could y…" Rachel was off cut by soft lips on hers.

"Let me finish woman!" Santana told her "Now, look into one of your boxes, your year-book".

Rachel looked at the girl questioningly but did as asked. Before looking at it, she closed the door of her office, locked it and shut the blinds. Once she was sure no one would disturb them, she sat on her desk. She opened the book and found a note written by Santana in the first page _'Pezberry rocks bitches.'_

Rachel laughed "Really Santana?"

"Look at the back" Santana replied with a grin.

The brunette turned all the pages and saw another note _'You don't have to be alone anymore, you have me.' _Rachel, moved by those words, caressed the note with her fingers "Oh, Santana…"

"Is it a good or a bad 'Oh Santana'?" asked nervously the Latina.

Rachel put the book down, rose from her desk and jumped in Santana's arms, crossing her legs around the girl waist before kissing her passionately.

When Santana moved away from the kiss, she said out of breath "I take it as a good thing."

"Shut up and kiss me. That's an order" Rachel answered playfully.

"Oh really?" the Latina replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, Detective Lopez, it is an order" the brunette insisted.

"Alright captain. You know me, I never want to be in trouble" Santana joked, before kissing the girl and walking toward the desk to lay on it. "Maybe we could christen your office" she husked.

"Santana!" Rachel gasped.

"Don't play innocent Berry, you made sure to lock the door a few minutes ago." The Latina murmured in her ear just before nibbling it.

"You are such a bad example. You are rubbing off on me" the agent complained.

"I'm not rubbing anything yet, but don't worry babe, I will soon." The detective teased.

Rachel giggled "You're so lame" she said before kissing the girl tenderly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" the brunette exclaimed "But you buy my dinner after because this night is just getting started."

"Deal! Now less talking and more kissing and undressing" Santana stated.

"With pleasure…" Rachel replied happily.

FIN


End file.
